Percy Jackson and the Olympians: Gates of Retribution
by slam4c
Summary: Perseus Jackson, Hero of Olympus, Defiant of Gaea, and bane of Monsters everywhere, has been banished to Tartarus for being too dangerous. He heads to the Gates of Retribution which will hold his greatest achievement yet: Defying the Olympians. But, will he control the gates, or will he abandon them to the fate of the Primordials who wake from their slumber? First story, CC needed.
1. Chapter 1:The story of a Hero

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Gates of Retribution.**

**AN: Hey people out there, it is I, three dog,just kidding, this is my first story. Ever. So can I please have some constructive criticism so I can get better? Thanks to all, and my sister who is also on this site.**

**Unknown PoV: **Humans. Such an interesting species, from the Dawn of Time, to the Setting of the 20th century, they have surprised me much. But there is one who has surpassed all others. Some call him Death. Some call him Hope. But his real name is not any of these. Nor is he human. This is the story of the only demigod to ever beat all the odds stacked against him. His name you ask? His name is Perseus Achilles Jackson. And this is his story.

**August 18****th****, 2013.**

**Location: Tartarus.**

**Time: Unknown, estimated at 100 years after banishment.**

**Percy PoV:** 'Another day in this hellhole.' I thought dryly, as I stabbed an emposa through its chest. As she turned to dust, I overlooked my handiwork. I thought this group would have a clue to where the Gates of Retribution were located at. But, as usual, nobody has any clue save for the big honcho here, Tartarus. I remember the day clearly; I was thrown in here because I was "Too Powerful"…

_Flashback:_

_ I was walking along the beaches in Camp Halfblood. While I was walking, I got an iris message from Hermes. He looked worried which unsettled me, but I was broken out of my thoughts when he said "H-hey Perce, Zeus wants you on Olympus, right now. All of the other seven are here too, that includes Thalia."_

_I didn't think too much on his stutter because I thought it was finally time for the reward ceremony for the 2__nd__ Giant war. I said I'd be there soon. When I got to the Olympian throne room, I was shocked to see all of the other Seven Halfbloods as immortals, including my girlfriend Annabeth (Annabitch now.) too. I was heartbroken but I did not let it show._

_I looked up from my place at the entrance and I can bet Zeus' Master Bolt that my eyes were inquisitive. He had said something along the lines of "__**Perseus Jackson, you are here to be judged by us the Olympians because you are too powerful to be allowed to live. Do you have any last words before we begin voting?"**_

_I was shocked to say the least. I then said "Zeus, you know my flaw is loyalty, why would you ever think I would go against my own family in hopes of power which I have already denied?"_

_Zeus had ignored my comment and said, "Anything else you have to say?"_

_I looked up at my father with pleading eyes, all he did was look down at me with disgust and hatred, I looked at Hermes, Apollo, and Hephaestus, and they all looked about ready to kill Zeus. Artemis was impassive though her eyes showed hatred. Ares looked happy, as did Aphrodite. Hades looked like he wanted to kill Zeus' loyalists. And Hera, shockingly, looked sad, and angry, Demeter, looked happy, Dionysus, looked somewhat happy._

_I had said the words which they will always remember. " Zeus, there will come a day when you regret this, when you need help, when you need a savior. And you will look back upon this day and regret the decision of casting me away. You will see your mistake soon enough, for I know war will come, you are all so foolish to think this peace will ever last. Because War…War never changes."_

_After that speech, the voting began. Zeus, Hera, Demeter, Hephaestus, Dionysus, Ares, Aphrodite, and __**my own father,**_ _voted for my banishment. Artemis, Apollo, Hermes, and Hades voted for my amnesty. I was outvoted. 8 against 4._

_Zeus looked smug and readied his Bolt. Then, the world went into slow motion, he threw his bolt, and all of the people who voted for me to live screamed. I felt thousands of volts of electricity flow through me, then, it suddenly stopped. I noticed everything was dark, and I was in some sort of cave. I knew this place too well… Tartarus…_

_Flashback end_

Shortly after I was sneaking around, I heard monsters talking about some gates, gates to the living world; they called them, the Gates of Retribution. And from then on, I looked for those gates. Until one day, I found them…

**AN: Like it? Hate it? Want to give me flowers? Makes you want to lynch me?**


	2. The hunt Begins for Mr Jackson

**Chapter 2 of the Gates of Retribution:**

**AN: I will have a description of Percy's clothes, armor, and weapons in this chapter, please, somebody review so I know this story ain't invisible. And for his Under Armor, it is pre-war riot armor in Fallout NV**

**Unknown PoV:The Hunt has begun Mr. Jackson, how fast can you run?**

**Annabeth PoV (More commonly known as Annabitch now.): **"Annabeth", my mother said to me. I looked up from the building that was a work-in-progress. "Yes?" I replied," Zeus has called an emergency meeting right now."

I told my mother that I'd be there in a few minutes. I thought about my idiot ex-boyfriend Percy, he thought I loved him; all I did was use him so I could become immortal. The more I thought about it, the happier I grew that he was thrown in Tartarus. As I was walking to the throne room, I heard chatter about a man who escaped Tartarus, I hurried on thinking nothing about it so I wouldn't be late to the meeting.

As I walked into the Throne room, I knew something was wrong, not a single Olympian or Immortal camper was talking, not even arguing. I bowed and took my seat next to my mother.

"This council is now in session!" Zeus thundered. **(This is not plagiarism. I plead the 5****th**** amendment, I want a lawyer.) **

"Now that we are all here, I would like to discu-"Zeus started but was cut off by an Iris-Message.

"Who dares to interrupt this meeting?" We all were muttering now…

"Shut up little brother, and you are still a drama queen." We all watched intently as hades appeared in the IM.

"Brother, someone has escaped the highest security point in Tartarus."

"Who?" Zeus replied worriedly…

I was getting a bad feeling now….

"Perseus Jackson…"

The council, remained silent for 5 whole minutes before exploding into arguments, Apollo was suggesting they ask for forgiveness, Zeus wanted to kill him, Hera, Demeter, Poseidon, Dionysus and Ares sided with Zeus. Apollo, Artemis, My mother, Hephaestus, Hermes, Hades, and the immortal consolers wanted to ask for forgiveness.

"ENOUGH" Zeus roared with a lightning blast.

"Artemis, you and your hunters will bring Jackson here, Alive. I want to personally kill him this time…

I knew what was going to happen so I asked him this" Why not send us Immortal consolers too, they may need the help?"

Zeus thought this over for a minute.

"I will allow you to travel with the hunt, if Jackson is not here by the end of the month, all of our Immortals will hunt him down, and do I make myself clear?"

We all (Some albeit begrudgingly) agreed.

Hope you're ready _Percy _because here I come.

**Artemis PoV: **Stupid power hungry father. Which were my thoughts as I flashed away to my Hunters. My hunters all bowed and said "Lady Artemis".

"Girls" I called them to attention, "We have a new hunt, and it is an escaped prisoner, a demigod to be exact." I knew my Lieutenant would not be happy about this "Who?" Thalia, my faithful Lieutenant for over 100 years asked me.

I carefully said "Perseus Jackson"

That was all it took **"WHAT?!" **She roared. "He deserves his freedom!" She yelled at me over and over again along other profanities.

I calmly stood my ground, for I knew she would react this way.  
"Thalia, it is an order from Zeus himself…"

I watched her as she stomped into her tent angrily…

**Percy PoV:** There they were, the Gates of Retribution. My goal. After one hundred years of fighting, interrogating, and scavenging. I looked at them with hopeful eyes. My trench coat, which flew over my armor, was riddled with arrow holes, bullet holes, and one bite mark. (Don't ask).

As I slowly put my magnums, Romeo and Juliette away, I walked towards the door with extreme prejudice, with my Barrette 30. Cal on my back, I started to open the doors.

When they finally opened, I was hit with a blast of sunlight. Even though my helmet had Ultraviolet Radiation Dampeners, it still hurt like a bitch.

I took off my helmet and looked upon the world I called home with wide eyes.

Zeus had sent everything back into the stone ages, save for a few civilizations in the west…

He killed my family… My friends…. My home…

I took out my combat knife that I had stolen off of a Monsters body.

For years, I was trying to figure out a perfect name for her. I had finally found one…

"Sally, will be your name…" In honor of my now dead mother.

I started my journey into this New World. And I knew, I would get hunted down by the Olympians, so I started early, and I will hunt Zeus down until my death…

**A hunter's PoV: **We had found the place where our target had supposedly escaped from, a place in California called Death Valley. We started moving immediately.

The Lieutenant was angry, so angry in fact that she refused to lead us on this hunt. So Phoebe was our temporary Lieutenant for now at least…

"Stop here" Phoebe commanded. We all halted immediately. And now, I could see why.

It was a graveyard, of dead monster bodies…

"Search the area for any clues on the attackers who did this."

As we were searching I found something, so I called them over here for them to look at it:

**Come along goddess. **Was painted in blood, and it had a sender too.

"Perseus Jackson…"

**Back to Percy:** "Are you sure that was a good idea Perce?" A man asked me. I knew this man. He was an old friend…"Yes, it was, I have to let them know this won't be easy for them…" I replied. I watched Artemis and her Hunters from the cliff I was standing on, far away from their line of sight. "You know I am leading them into the wrong direction then?"

I sighed. "You do not have to do that."

"Yes I do Percy…"

"Fine then, take them to the wrong direction, goodbye…Nico."

He then nodded and left. And I watched my only companion since my time in Tartarus leave…

"Stay safe little brother…" I said into the wind. And thus, I began hunting the hunters…


	3. Conflict begins and factions rise

**AN: Hello everyone, 3 chapters now… Good news everyone, I have my first follower! ****_BananaWombat221_****, you will be remembered forever, and thanks to the following: _Kwerli, and Loll, thanks to both of you, you are the first reviewers._ Now I interrupt this Authors Note with an important public story announcement. Percy Jackson is being watched by an Unknown man, who is this Man? Does he want to kill him? Does he want to help him? Does he want my secret stash of cheese? Who knows…?**

**And now, to the regularly scheduled story:**

**Unknown PoV:** I looked upon the vision I was watching Mr. Jackson in. I have been watching him his whole life… (Stalker much kiddies?) "Pass this final challenge Mr. Jackson and you may survive…"

**Artemis PoV:**I looked in horror at the trail of dead bodies Perseus left… He left a huge trail of monster blood, bodies, and…Brains?

I shook of that last one and ordered us to a stop. For I felt an aura… A powerful one at that. "Girls, there is a possibly hostile person or monsters ahead, tread with caution and extreme prejudice…" I whispered. They all nodded in recognition and slowly and cautiously moved forward until a gunshot went off right next to my right foot.

As soon as the shot rang off, we all ducked for cover behind fallen trees, rocks, or the dirt piled up in mounds like an explosion went off…

"Where is the shooter at?" A hunter yelled over the gunshots…

"I have no clue!" Phoebe, my temporary Lieutenant replied.

"There, I see him, on the ridge, to the west!" A hunter yelled before getting hit in the hand by a bullet.

"Sophia, Thalia, Atalanta, go around and flank him, we'll be the living bait I guess…" Phoebe yelled, but grumbled the last part…

**Thalia PoV: **I took the 2 other hunters with me as we went around the shooter… As we got closer, I noticed something. And it was the fact that he was human…

I readied my bow and aimed at him. I took 3 slow deep breaths and fired the arrow.

I thought it would get him until he turned around so quickly that we barely saw it happen: He grabbed the arrow, threw it at Atalanta, threw his combat knife at Sophia, rushed forward, retrieved his knife, and held it at my throat.

And all he said was these words:"Give up you hunt for Jackson and you may be spared…"

**Percy PoV: **I almost chuckled at the fact that my old cousin was so surprised that she didn't even try to run. "Give up your hunt for Jackson, or you will perish, one by one." I said. "Are you threatening me?" She asked angrily. "No, I am making a promise." I replied coolly.

I saw the other hunters approaching now so I turned towards the cliff and started running. 300 meters…200 meters…100… Now! I yelled in my mind as I jumped off the cliff, taking out my new tomahawk and sliding down the zip line I set up. As soon as I got over the chasm, I cut the line and started to pack up my small camp to leave.

But the Fates are just cruel people…

I looked through my sniper's scope and saw Nico and his search party… Heading towards my camp.

Nico was accidentally leading them towards my camp without knowing it was mine…

'I am going to flay him alive' I thought with other thoughts along those lines…

I tried to pack up as quickly as possible so I wouldn't have to confront more pawns of Olympus. But the fates hate me so much that they had to arrive early…

"Don't move!" One of them yelled, and I looked towards the voice to see it was Hazel…The girl, now woman, I considered a little sister. "If you're going to plan on killing someone, make sure you'll actually use it." I replied coolly…

Nico saw my gear, and went wide eyed in shock, but covered it up quickly.

And he had said" Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

I said nothing as the rest of them got into the camp.

I counted about 10 of them, 3 from CHB, and the other 7, maybe an archer in the trees…

Annabitch, tried to weave the mists to confuse me, possibly control me, but when she tried, it didn't work…

"Reveal yourself you goddamned monster!"

"If anyone here is a monster, it is you Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena…"

"How do you know who I am?" She asked angrily…

The others were now moving slowly to surround me except Nico who knew who I was…

"Who doesn't know you?" I replied making her think I was complementing her.

"Thank you" She replied prideful.

"It wasn't a compliment" I snapped at her.

"You betrayed Perseus Jackson, slept with 3 other men when he went missing, all so you could boost your pride at your damned camp, in places unknown to you pawns of Olympus, you are known as 'The whore of Athena', 'The traitorous Bitch', And my personal favorite' Annabitch Chase the biggest asshole in history'" I continued angrily.

Her face grew red with rage and anger…

The others had looked shocked, and then I realized they had surrounded me finally…

"Annabeth, what is he talking about? I thought you said Percy cheated on you with 5 other women?" Jason asked.

I slowly activated my automatons that help me pack up my camp. They activated…

"H-he w-was." She stuttered while paling considerably.

Keep them fighting each other…

"Tell us the truth Annabeth!"

Almost finished packing…

I looked towards Nico and saw his eyes dancing in amusement.

As full blown arguments broke out between them, my Automatons had finished packing and were heading to my next campsite…

And just to piss all of them off, I jumped on the ledge above my camp and yelled over the arguing. "Well it was nice to meet all of you but I should really be going now, enjoy trying to track me down again… But I know you won't."

They all looked at me, then at my missing campsite, and then started glaring at me.

"Attack him!" Jason yelled at the Campers…

But by that time, I was already gone and out of sight…

**Artemis PoV**: I was angry that this man had escaped my hunters, injured 2 of them, and had the audacity to suggest not going after our target. I was furious, at the man, at his weapons, and at his audacity…

I was checking on the hunters when Phoebe suddenly came in and said "Lady Artemis, the dreadful campers have encountered this man as well, and say that he somehow escaped from their grasp in less than 3 minutes and 42 seconds…"

"Track this man down, I want him brought to me personally, he may know the location of Jackson, bring him in chains if you have to, and just make sure he's alive!" I ordered my Lieutenant

"Yes My lady." She replied fearfully for one of the few times she had ever felt fear…

Make no mistake…I will bring you to Olympus…

**Unknown PoV:**"The boy has grown stronger…" The man on my right observed Jackson with cautious eyes…"Yes he has, perhaps he will be useful to us…" My wife replied somewhere towards my left… "Indeed." It was all the man in the dark corner could say. "Veronica" I called my daughter. "You are to track Mr. Jackson down, bring him to us so we may…'Persuade' him to join our cause…" "Yes father…" She replied in a cold voice. "And you, my wife." I pointed to her at this moment. "Will awaken your brother Tartarus, make sure you have him completely secured Nyx…" I ordered. "You are all dismissed now." I said with a dismissive hand wave. As they left, I knew persuading him would be futile, for he is too damned loyal, even if ordered to be executed by Zeus…"Let's see how fast you can run Jackson. And you better start soon, for the clock is ticking by quickly…" As I said that, I never noticed the other presence in the room, the presence of another Primordial… This primordial, was Chronos, the true lord of time…

**AN: Whew, 3 chapters in one day, that's a new record for me, please, somebody review or like, anybody, I don't care if you're even impersonating the president of the USA. But, what does this unknown man want with Jackson? Why is Chronos not helping our mysterious friend here? Will Veronica find Mr. Jackson? And will Veronica choose the right side in the coming war? Will I EVER GET A REVIEW? We may never know. This was my longest chapter yet so be happy. Read on next time. Slam4c out, now enjoy some music from Galaxy News Radio…Or not.**

**You can still submit your OC's people.**

**The New OC requirement list will be on a forum in the PJO section. I will try to type it up there.**


	4. The good fight of Percy and Veronica

**Chapter 4:**

**_My fellow Americans… Just kidding! It is I, the great and powerful Slam4c! And thank you Hades4life for favoring me, my story, and following me, and my story._**** Now, as you all know, Jackson is being hunted down by pretty much everyone, but, I have plans for Veronica and Percy… No not those kinds of plans you sick and twisted perverts. Now, Veronica does have a heart shockingly, and she may be Jackson's love interest in the future. Though, her middle Name is Vivian, and most people call her that in fear of death, destruction, and being thrown in a pit. We interrupt this regularly scheduled Authors Note with some news… Percy Jackson uses profanity, I mean, if you were in the very definition of hell, wouldn't you change? A lot is my answer. But now, onto the story.**

**Veronica PoV:** My target is a man named Perseus Achilles Jackson. He is the very definition of undefeatable. The man has killed more monsters, defeated more giants, gods, than any other, and he defeated my Aunt Gaea singlehandedly. This will be my hardest mission yet…

I started to prepare for the mission by going to the armory to pick up my weapon that needed to be repaired. As I went inside, I saw my weapon being finished up. "Rik'kal, is my weapon repaired?" Rik'kal was a… mutation. A giant praying mantis to be exact. A very smart one at that thought. He helped create some of the most complicated mutations in the universe… "Ah, yes, Ms. Veronica… I have made a few special modifications to your weapon, and yes it is repaired."

"What kind of Modifications?" I asked skeptically, because I knew that most of his experiments ended up exploding in his face…" I added a special liquid to the blade of it, so that if you wound them, it makes them feel like they're bathing in the River Styx. And, I could add the serum I have been working on that makes corpses explode with man-eating bugs…" He had finished up. I quickly said no to that and hurried off to my room to get my armor.

My armor was basic:

(**Ah screw descriptions, I'm gonna rip off AC Liberation, imagine what the girl on the front looks like, now, imagine that woman is her, there, laziness:1, Imagination:0…)**

So in other words, I basically looked like a pirate mixed with an assassin…

I called my robotic butler worthwads and told him to prepare my aircraft.

**Nico's PoV (Some of you were probably waiting for this): **"Who was that man?" My little sister Hazel had asked.

"I don't know…" I replied unsure of myself.

She looked around her to make sure there was nobody eavesdropping on them. "Nico, I saw your shocked look at seeing him, just tell me who he is and I won't tell anyone." She said in a whisper.

If I wasn't worried before, I was worried now, she saw my face before I could cover it up. My face must have looked funny because she was holding in giggles. Then she got serious again" How do you know him Nico?"

I didn't trust my voice to help me here so I stayed quiet.

After a small amount of silence I finally replied with, "Hazel, swear on the name of Chaos, the first being that you will tell no one" I said Chaos because she knew she wouldn't be able to talk about it then. She swore the oath and I looked around and whispered:

"Percy Jackson…"

If she wasn't shocked by the man before, she was shocked now. "What!?" She almost yelled.

I quickly told her to be quiet and said, "Yes, I've been helping the man we've been hunting, it's treason, but he's my brother Hazel, what else was I supposed to do?"

After that, I walked away angrily and went to sleep before she could reply.

**Artemis PoV:**I could feel it; we were close to the man now. We caught his trail by the riverbed; I believe it is the Mississippi river as the mortals call it. And we had a trail of piles of dust and some dead monsters to follow…

By the time we'd reached him, he was in a diner eating a cheeseburger with a hood over his face.

As we waited outside the diner for him to leave, we saw someone familiar drive into the diner.

It was my brother's immortal oracle

Rachel Elizabeth Dare…

**R.E.D PoV (Short for Rachel… you get the idea I hope.)**

I got the message from Percy; he said he was at a diner and to come alone.

As I sat down across from him he started a conversation between 2 people that haven't talked in 100 years by saying "How's it going?"

I would've laughed if it wasn't a serious time and moment.

"Percy, the gods are-"He cut me off.

"Hunting me, I know, I have been hunting the hunters Rachel."

"How? Actually never mind. There's also a 3rd party hunting you Percy, and they've sent an assassin to 'Persuade' you to join them."

He thought this over for a minute and finally said "this '3rd' party, who exactly is in this group?"

I said the words which an oracle should never say "I don't know…"

**Veronica PoV: ** I landed my ship on the east side of the Mississippi, and from there, I started my hunt to find Jackson. I was going along the road until I saw him talking to some girl in a diner, and I felt and odd feeling bubbling up in my chest but I shook it off as determination for my mission. I started towards the diner when I saw a glimpse of silver in the woods, I knew that silver all too well from Hearsay.

The hunters were here too…

As I walked into the diner, I smelt the hamburgers being grilled; the smell of French fries and boil invaded my nose. And I sat down in a booth behind the two talking people and started to eavesdrop on their conversation.

**Nico PoV:**I woke up the next morning and saw that the others were starting to get up too. But, before I could do anything, Annabeth came up to me and said loudly enough for all of us to hear "You knew that man Nico."

"How would I know that man Annabeth Chase?" I replied coolly.

"I overheard your conversation last night, I know who that man was, and you'll lead us straight to him or you'll be reported to the Olympians."

"You're not one to eavesdrop Annabeth, now, tell me what you really planned."

And she said about 6 words that broke any trust I ever had for her "I ordered Hazel to do it."

After she said that, I looked to Hazel with betrayal evident in my eyes. She didn't even look regretful. In fact she looked proud of it.

"Percy is free Annabeth, if the Olympians leave him alone, then he may help us in the coming war."

"What war DiAngelo?"

"A war like no other, and as my brother once said, 'War…War never changes'"

I started to walk away when Annabeth said "Nico, you're leading us to him then?"

After a bit of a pause I replied "Yes, but, only so he can see how you've changed everyone he loved Annabitch."

And with that, I started towards the road to the diner…

**Percy PoV: **I was finishing up my conversation with Rachel when I looked out the window of the diner and saw the Hunters waiting outside and Annabeth with her little group outside waiting for me. "Rachel, when I start shooting outside the diner, drive away as fast as possible, they're here, and I bet that an agent of that 3rd party is also here…" I told her seriously.

She paled, and then nodded quickly.

They started moving in cautiously towards the diner…

Time started to slow down because of the amount of adrenaline pumping through me…

I got up and readied my weapons in the conveniently empty diner…

I pulled out Romeo & Juliette, my twin magnums and pointed it towards them…

And all I said was "Yippee Ki Yay mother F-"I was cut off by my guns going off and bullets whizzing towards their body parts.

(Play Frank Sinatra's I'm gonna live till I die right now)

**3****RD**** person PoV: **The hunters and campers combined heard him say words that they would always remember "Yippee Ki Yay Mother F-" which was cut off by his twin .44 magnums firing. The hunters took cover by the cars, as did the campers, so they returned fire and the campers advanced with melee weapons.

Thalia, the LT. started firing at the man at top speed.

Hazel summoned a shield of precious metals to protect them.

Annabeth was a coward and hid till it ended.

Frank Zhang turned into the Nemean Lion and became bulletproof.

Artemis broke the ancient laws and attacked him as well.

Rachel did as she was asked and hijacked a car and drove away with it.

And Veronica, she pulled out her rifle and started helping Percy.

They had a pleasant conversation, something along these lines:

"Perseus Jackson?" She asked while firing at the attacking group.

"Yeah, who's asking?" He replied after he shot a hunter's hand.

"The name's Veronica, but you can call me Vivian."

She said while throwing a camper that was entering the diner out the only non-broken window.

She took cover behind the overturned table and continued their conversation.

"My father wants you to join the Primordials in the war against the Olympians."

She said while throwing a knife in another hunter.

Percy threw a katana at her, which she quickly used against the camper's swords.

"Who the hades is your father? "He asked.

"Not important right now" She grunted out while punching a male camper in the nuts.

"Vivian right? You just committed Testicular Manslaughter. And no I will not help anybody in the upcoming war." He joked the first part but soberly said the 2nd part.

"Why not?" She asked while trying not to laugh at his corny joke.

"I am trying to be a pacifist now." He said while shooting at Artemis.

"You call this Pacifism?" She joked too

"We're having a conversation while trying not to kill people who are trying to capture me and probably kill you, let's stick to the actual things here." He grunted out while punching a Hunter in the chest.

"I couldn't agree more" She said.

**3****rd**** Person PoV:**

Artemis was shocked to hear that the man they were fighting was Perseus Jackson.

Thalia, though knowing it was Percy, kept firing at him for hurting her hunters.

Annabeth is still hiding.

Hazel is unconscious.

Leo isn't fighting Percy.

Frank is knocked out, the only clues being a piece of a car, and a rebar club.

Jason fought until he got exhausted and went unconscious like Hazel.

Piper got punched in the face and thrown out of the bar through the window.

Phoebe is knocked out. Cold from a piece of rebar.

Connor and Travis Stoll, who were part of the group that came with Annabeth and the other seven, were thrown out of a broken window and hit the concrete hard.

Will Solace, like Travis and Connor, came along with the seven too, but, was using a stereo to play Frank Sinatra's I'm gonna live till I die for fighting music.

Nico was helping Percy Discreetly.

And lastly, Percy and Veronica are against 2 of the remaining…30-50 people that attacked.

**Percy PoV: **Only two, of the remaining attackers remained, which were Artemis and Thalia.

We all stopped fighting for a bit and went into silence.

"Well, that was fun" Was all I said before the two hunter's heads snapped towards me.

"Fun? You call beating up my hunters fun Percy." She said in a dangerous tone.

"Oh come on, I haven't had an actual challenge since the showdown between me and Tartarus in my 5th year of hell." I said coolly.

Artemis decided to intrude by saying "Perseus Jackson, Zeus has ordered you to be brought to Olympus. Come quietly and it may be easier for you." She said coldly.

"Artemis, I know Zeus put that hit out on me, I'm not stupid, he wants the glory of killing me so his wounded pride will be healed and he also wants to kill me for fun, like he did to Nico's parents." I said coldly and harshly.

"Percy Please" Thalia began but I cut her off by holding my hand up.

"Vivian, why don't you tell me about your father and then I may come with you." I said to my possible ally. "You too Nico." I added quickly.

"Ummm no, my father said to bring you alone." She said hesitantly.

"He comes or I don't go at all." I said finally.

She grudgingly agreed and we set off to a secure location to privately talk about my possible alliance with her father…

**AN: Whew, I had fun writing the fighting scene. Testicular Manslaughter should be an actual crime in the world for men… And thank you lapislazulicomet**

**Thank you Lapislazulicomet, I will try to put her in on the next chapter I make tomorrow.**

**First OC:** **lapislazulicomet: Name: Leonie lapis lupis**

**Gender: female**

**Race: demigod of hades and werewolf**

**Weapon: a scythe made of silver **

**Armor: metal fiber cloak**

**Faction: Alone**

**Likes: jewels, valuable metals or minerals and books**

**Dislikes: boys with a passion, nuts .all the gods**

**Qwerks: always happy, slightly crazy and has split personality's, immune to silver**

**Anyway, who do you guys think her father is? I know because I'm the writer but I'm asking your opinions.**

**And I still need OC's, I have gotten only one so far I've been using my own temporarily.**

**So please Review and follow because I ain't writing anymore chapters tonight, thank you all, GOD BLESS AMERICA!**

**P.S: Should I have Percy break the 4****th**** wall like deadpool?**

**P.s.s:This is another fuck yeah America moment…**


	5. Chapter 5: Gaining new Allies

Chapter 4:** A temporary alliance.**

**AN: Hello again children of Earth, it is I, Slam4c! Kick back, relax, and enjoy the story with a few tunes. Percy and Veronica held off Zeus' little hound dogs at the diner, but, Nico, who was a traitor to the Olympians, joined up with our little friend Percy Jackson. Now, after the battle, (No one died, they were only wounded) they head to a secure location to parlay, but who knows what can happen in a negotiation for an alliance? After all, I'm not big on peace.**

**Thanks for reading children. Slam4c out and on to the story.**

**Leonie lapis lupis PoV (New OC thanks to a reviewer):**I was running away from the Chimera. I remember how this all started. I was scavenging for supplies in an old gas station, when a fat lady with a Chihuahua came up to me and yelled "Sonny attack!"

**(Ha-ha laugh it up, I'd like to see you come up with something for that old fat hag with the chimera.)**

I was still running when I came out of the tree line and found the clearing I ran into was actually a cliff side. I took out my scythe and prepared for my last stand…

I can't release the…beast inside me because it's not a full moon. And now I'm trapped here…

'Great Leonie, you've driven yourself to your own death!' I thought sarcastically. I saw the Chimera break through the tree line and charge at me.

Right when I readied myself for the impact I heard a gunshot go off. And what I saw next was disgusting.

The chimera was missing its main head; the other two looked bewildered and tried to run away, but were killed by 2 more bullets with 2 gunshots.

Finally, my savior comes out of the tree line with a sniper rifle in his hands and the barrel was smoking.

Then, to his right, a woman came out, and a man on the left.

So I said the most sensible thing all day:

"Who the hades are you three?"

**Nico PoV: **I had to admit, the girl looked better than someone who was about to be mauled to death by a huge fracking **(Censoring now) ****Chimera**.

"Who the hades are you 3?" She had asked.

"I'm Percy, this is Veronica, and this is Nico" He said gesturing to all of us when he said our names.

"Perce, come on, we need to keep moving." I said urgently.

Percy ignored me and continued on. "Are you alright?" He asked concerned.

"Yes" She said harshly.

"Okay then, if you want, you could travel with us?" He asked her genuinely.

"I work better alone" is all she said before walking off.

"Well, that went well." I remarked dryly. As we continued on towards our next safe house away from the Olympians eyes.

**Artemis PoV: **'That no good, dirty rotten male!' were my thoughts as I started to do a head count on my hunters. All of them were here. Thank Zeus for that.

"Apollo, get down here now!" I yelled into the sky.

Shortly after I said those words, my idiotic brother came down and stupidly asked "What do ya need little sis?"

"Apollo, for the last time I am older and heal my hunters!"

Apollo gazed down at the wounded hunters and went wide eyed and started to heal them.

"My Lady" Thalia said respectively.

"What do you require Lieutenant?" I asked rather harshly.

She winced at this " Do we have to take Percy to Zeus, you and I both know that Zeus was too far out of line to be considering that he saved us twice."

"Thalia, look at the damage he has done" I said angrily gesturing to my hunters and the campers. "He needs to be brought in for justice; you saw what he did to your sisters. Would you want him running around after this?"

Thalia looked at me in disbelief as I said these words, "Lady Artemis, he didn't even kill a single hunter or camper, he only wounded them along with his new 'ally'."

"I will report this to my father immediately, when the hunters wake, tell them to prepare for a long hunt." I said as I flashed to Olympus.

When I arrived to Olympus, many of the immortals and Nature Spirits bowed to me as I walked by. Ignoring this, I kept walking towards the Throne Room. My father and my Uncle Poseidon were inside the room, having a conversation.

"Father, Uncle, call the council, I have news of Perseus Jackson" I said while trying to keep myself from going down to earth, track Perseus, and kill him.

My father, as dramatic as ever, used an over flashy summons with his lightning bolt.

As the rest of the council arrived. I finally took my seat in my throne.

"This council is now in session!'

My father boomed.

"Artemis, you say that you have news of Perseus Jackson, will you share with the rest of us?" My father asked.

I nodded and got up and walked to the center "We encountered Perseus Jackson at a mortal diner, having a conversation with someone. A few minutes later, a woman went in, I did not think much of it until later. Finally, the Immortal campers of CHB arrived too; we made an alliance due to our common goal and decided to attack Jackson together. But when we attacked, the woman I mentioned earlier took out a mortal rifle and started to help Jackson repel us, and your son, Hades, has joined Jackson in his journey. The woman had helped Jackson incapacitate my hunters completely in less than 25 minutes." I said breathlessly.

The council looked unsure of the events of what had happened, some looked happy, some looked shocked, most, most looked angry.

"Jackson has been allowed to run free long enough, I hereby order all immortals to hunt down Perseus Jackson when they have finished their duties!" He thundered with his own lightning strike at the end.

With that, I and the rest of the council flashed away to our domains or to our duties.

**Percy PoV (Finally): **We were getting closer to the next place we could call a safe house of sorts.

We moved along in silence until Veronica decided to break it by saying "So…Where exactly is this safe house?"

Until we heard the sounds of someone fighting up ahead…

(**Hey people, I'm gonna break in some new OC's that I got right here, if you're unhappy with it, well, PM me and I can try to deal with it.)**

**Marcus Wing PoV (Kwerli's OC): **"This is a good day to die well" I muttered to myself sarcastically as I sliced an Empousai's head off with my Katana.

No matter how many I killed, there always seems to be 10 more to fill their place.

'I knew I should've gotten some armor when I had the chance' I thought as I got scratched by one of these vampiric bitches. Though I was invulnerable, it still hurt like hades…** (He's basically got the curse of Achilles but, completely invulnerable…)**

I made one of them explode by using my Father's powers of destruction. Oh yeah, did I tell you guys that my dad is Perses, Titan of Destruction? **(And yes I am breaking the 4****th**** wall.)**

I kept on killing until I heard a gun fire off. Shortly after, one of the vamps' heads exploded.

They all started looking around wildly until all Hades broke loose and chaos ensued. Most of them ran around like a chicken with its head cut off. A few of them tried to stand their ground, which were soon killed by me or the guy with the gun…

Finally, all of the attacking monsters just ran away or got killed in the massacre.

And when it was all clear, 3 teenagers came out of the bushes by the edge of the clearing. And all I asked them was "Why did you have to steal my kills?" I sound whiny and not grateful but if you were me you'd understand perfectly (Note the sarcasm).

One of the 3 teenagers snorted and replied in a deep voice. "That's gratitude for you…" The man who spoke looked emo or Goth.

He ignored me and continued on with his rant. "We save a person and all we get is complaints, why do we even save these people again Perce?" He sounded like a 10 year old who didn't get his cookie.

The one in the middle held up his hand to shush the whiny kid. And after that, all he asked was "Are you alright?"  
I got the feeling he was genuinely concerned about my health along other things, but I was raised to always be cautious of strangers. "Yeah, what's it to you?" I asked harshly.

"Just asking kid, no need to go all hostile on us for just helping you to survive." He replied in a cold tone.

"Nico, call Alexander out here so he can scout the area." The one in the middle said.

The one named Nico just left with a nod and backtracked to the underbrush. "My name is Percy kid, what's yours?" He asked questioningly. "Marcus. Marcus Wing is the name.

**AN: Alright Kiddies, I'm gonna cut this chapter short so I can look over some of the new OC's that I got overnight, many of you looked at this story when I was asleep so sorry if I couldn't get back to you right away, so thanks to :****_Nicranger, to Kwerli (Again), Jhett599, Crazyboy35, and to all of the readers that have liked, favored, and followed this story, I still need OC's people, if you want a specific way on how your OC meets their faction's leader, PM me or leave it in the reviewer's section, guests should be allowed to do this, if not, try to message me or get someone to do it for you._**

**_Hope you like the new chapter, this is Slam4c going out and you're reading Gates of Retribution on . Stay tuned for our next chapter people!_**


	6. Chapter 6:New companions

Chapter 5: Gates of Retribution:

**An: Good morning children of Earth, it is I yet once more; Slam4c!**

**Alright, so I got a bunch of OC's overnight, and I've been thinking, should I add Chaos into the story or not? I know people hate cliché Chaos stories so I tried to avoid that. But, some people are asking for it, so, take a vote and tell me what you think, because this ain't North Korea or some shithole like that, this is America.**

**We interrupt this regularly scheduled Author's Note with some breaking news.**

**Percy Jackson, is now at 'war' with the Olympians, I'd say they're pretty pissed at him, well, guess what Zeus? Perce here is fighting the good fight, so support Jackson and fight the good fight too with your own OC.**

**Now for the story:**

**Nicolas Alexander PoV: **As I moved to recon the area for Nico and the boss **(Percy) **I thought back to how I met him and how he saved my life from impending doom from the Hunting goddess Artemis.

_Flashback Time:_

**_Percy PoV: _**_I thought things would be going smoothly after our encounter with that Leonie girl. But we had to encounter some wandering demigod is what I believed him to be…_

_He was fighting a few of Artemis' sacred deer. Only Nico and Veronica knew the consequences of killing them: Which is summoning Artemis to the specific location._

_Nico kept muttering "Idiot. Idiot. Idiot."_

_Veronica looked worried._

_I looked clueless which I found out later thanks to Nico._

_"Hey, kid, stop killing those deer!" Nico yelled while sprinting forward to try and stop him._

_The kid glanced over quickly and saw use three heading towards him, he must've thought we were with Olympus because he looked scared and worried at the same time. But, by the time we got to him, it was too late; the deer had died of blood loss…_

**_Nicolas Alexander PoV (Nicranger's OC, I think…): _**_I finished off the last stag when I saw them running towards me. I was starting to get worried that Olympus had finally found me. But, a giant flash had to interrupt everyone from acting, and in its place, was Artemis._

_"You…You killed my sacred animal." She muttered darkly. I began to back up, trying to think ways out of this when a gun went off and hit Artemis in the foot. She screeched in pain and turned around quickly to see that it was the guy with the trench coat riddled with bullet holes. _

_For some odd reason, she began paling quickly, but covered it up with her anger._

_"Jackson, what an unpleasant surprise" She chuckled darkly._

_"Leave the kid alone Huntress…" He warned. I was a bit angry at him for calling me kid, but I wouldn't let that show. "Jackson, Zeus has ordered your death, come quietly and it may be painless" She had threatened angrily._

_He looked at her with cold eyes and said:" Not today traitor…" he said darkly, it was kinda scary.  
"So be it." She replied, as they began circling each other. The other two snuck to my side and tried to get me out of there but I wouldn't let this guy go down without any damn backup._

_I took out my faithful Katana __**(For some odd reason, people seriously like the Katana to be on their OC's weapon list.) **__readied my throwing knives, and loaded my twin desert eagles._

_I stood behind the guy with the combat knife __**(Percy) **__and whispered "You're not alone in this fight now." Then, time seemed to freeze the world. Then unfroze as they charged at each other at super speeds which I can barely see._

_As they were fighting I threw one of my knives at her hunter's which came out of the woods behind her, it nearly impaled the Lieutenant from what I've heard. And then, all hades broke loose._

**_3_****_rd_****_ Person PoV: _**_ Thalia looked at the throwing knife shocked. She then turned around and ordered all of the hunters to help their mistress. But before she could, the girl named Veronica, and her cousin Nico were charging alongside a new player in Percy's little group. She quickly reordered them to counter attack the 3 charging at them._

_Then as a wise old man once said "Ain't this a kick in the head?"_

_The hunters were too late in engaging the charging trio coming towards them and had to fight in close proximities. Phoebe, Atalanta, Sophia, and Thalia took out their weapons, Thalia: Her spear and Aegis. Phoebe: Twin combat knives. Sophia: Twin swords. And Atalanta: A rapier._

_They then proceeded to engage the trio, but, when they looked back, they saw that most of the hunt was already incapacitated from the barrage of throwing knives from the new guy. And they then charged into the fight straight towards the trio attacking them._

_Meanwhile in Percy and Artemis' fight… "You will not win boy!" Artemis yelled out, anger pouring over her words. "I have fought Ares, Athena, Zeus, Tartarus, and Nyx and I survived their attacks in the pit, I have fought countless enemies there that you will never see nor defeat!" He replied coolly, but with venom dripping over the words of the Olympians._

_"They are weaker than us; the Olympians are the most powerful beings!" She yelled angrily, pride taking over her words. Percy and Artemis locked blades once more and started applying force to both of their knives. Until Percy broke the stalemate by rerouting his force to the side and moved out of the way quickly. Artemis looked shocked at falling for such a simple trick like that. As Percy stood over her, ready to deliver the killing blow, he stopped suddenly. _

_When Artemis looked up, she saw that Percy offered her his hand to help her up. He then said "I am allowing you to live on this day so you can escape with your wounded, I will not likely offer this again Artemis, so next time: Be prepared for this fight." And with that being said, he walked away while doing a cab whistle to bring his companions to him._

_All she could do was nod and gather up her wounded hunters for healing. As Percy and his companions looked at the man that they had saved from certain death, they asked him a question "Who in the name of Hades are you?" in complete unison._

_"My name's Nicolas. Nicolas Alexander." He said with an over exaggerated bow. "And you three are?" He asked skeptically._

_The one in the middle replied "I am Percy Jackson, this is Vivian, and that Goth kid over there is Nico DiAngelo." He replied, gesturing to each respective person._

_"I am not Goth!" The one he called Nico whined angrily. "Yes you are now let it go over it." He said finally. So then Percy asked the question I should have seen coming. "Why were you attacking Artemis' sacred animal?" He asked genuinely curious. "Well, I like to piss off the gods because of what they did to me, so I pissed off the one that I hated the most: Artemis." _

_"Say, if you hate them so much, why not come with us, I'm a wanted fugitive to the gods, and Vivian is being charged with aiding a wanted fugitive, and Nico is just along for the ride." Percy said as if it was nothing serious. _

_I asked them for a moment to think about it and they nodded understandingly._

_So, I finally made up my mind after an hour of playing pinball with the question in my mind. "Sure, why the hades not?" I said_

_And from that moment on, I realized I had an actual family right here with Percy, Vivian __**(Veronica/ Vivian) **__and Nico._

_Flashback Time is over._

**Percy PoV: ** As we helped Leonie make a campsite right here, I asked her a question that's been bugging me since we met: "Why are you out here all alone?" I had finally asked after 30 minutes of silence. She replied with a simple "None of your business" she replied with an icy tone and a stone cold poker face.

**(Get it? Stone cold? Daughter of Hades? No? Okay then.) **

"Okay, not my place to ask I guess" I replied hastily. "Hey boss, the area's clear of any monsters" Nicolas' voice came out of the forest. I groaned in my head at being called boss. "Okay, then come on and get something to eat" I told him while trying not to snap at him for calling me boss…

"So… Why don't you come with us on our journey? We could use the company Leonie. "She thought about it for a second and replied "No." 'That was blunt' I thought in my head. "Why not? We're running away from the gods too, so join the pack." Nicolas said lazily don't play well with others kid" She said coldly. As she got up and left she said "Thanks for the help though" And with that note, we started to eat dinner.

"So, let's get moving onto our next safe house shall we?" Vivian asked awkwardly. With that, we all nodded and left with simple thoughts in our heads.  
**(Somewhat around 5 hours later) **

**Omega's PoV (Raceman1234's OC): ** We (Hailey, Kim, and I,) **(AN: Each of these is 3 different people's OC's. Beast is Raceman's, Hailey is LoL1's, and lastly Kim's is a Guest's so give them a round of applause.) **Were fighting a giant group of Emposai **(Is this plural or not?)** and one Hydra when suddenly one of them caught whiff of a new smell I guess so we regrouped as quick as possible so we could possibly repel this new threat or ally. I aimed my 1886 Winchester at the monsters while the other two took out their respective weapons. When suddenly one of the Emposa had a Tomahawk in its throat. The monsters suddenly charged forward only to meet death while we watched awe struck.

**Kim PoV: **I was readying my Greek fire when suddenly I saw our saviors out of the woods. One of them had **(This is Veronica/ Vivian, so go back to ASC Liberation and look at the girl on the front.) **armor on that made her look like some kind of pirate/ Assassin, another was wearing an Aviator's Jacket, and had Goth/Emo like clothes on, and lastly, the man with the sniper rifle was wearing some kind of riot armor under a trench coat riddled with bullet holes, had twin magnums on his sides, and 3 Tomahawks in his coat, even though **(I hate this part, I hate having to go into a teenage girl's mind…) **the Emo/Goth looked cute, the guy with the guns looked absolutely hot, he had Sea green eyes, windswept black hair, and a scar running down from his left eye, all the way to his lower lip, I was in love.

**(Please don't make me ever do that again…)**

And then I knew it was love at first sight. When they finished up all of the monsters, a final man came out wearing a pure black chest plate, gauntlets, and boots which were covered by a crimson cloak. He then asked "Well, that was fun wasn't it Vivian?" He asked almost teasingly. "Only you would think that was fun Jackson." She deadpanned.

"Now, on to more pressing matters, who are you three?" He asked turning towards us with his weapons. "I'm Omega, this is Kim, and that's Hailey, you came just in the nick of time to save our skins." He said thankfully gesturing to each of us as he said our names. "We'll set up camp here, Nico, go do some recon, make sure the hunters aren't closing in on us." He said to the Emo. "Alexander, see if you can find any supplies in the area" Alexander nodded and raced off to the forests. Then, he and the one named Vivian took a seat on the grass and began setting up a campsite.

**AN: Alright everyone that's a wrap! New chapter today, I got a new OC that I'm debating on because he's almost exactly like Deadpool in my mind. But here are your story announcements: Some of you are pissed at me for getting rid of Percabeth, but, I can respect that, I may write a Percabeth story in the future so stay tuned, as long as you don't start raging at me we'll get along well. In other news, the 3 new OC's may or may not be joining Mr. Jackson, and we haven't heard anything from Vivian's old man in a bit so this is troublesome… But here's a public story announcement: Kids, right here, right now, all the people who hate or just don't favor writing as much Percabeth as some others are fighting for survival, let me tell you all, that they're fighting The Good Fight here, Percabeth is so huge, that the only non-Percabeth stories number into the 10,000's, compared to 50,000 other stories and crossovers, so, don't rage at them for not being Percabeth, and thank them, for taking a huge risk to do that. See you next time children, this is Slam4c!**


	7. Chapter 7:The Tip of The Spear Part 1

**AN: Hey Kiddies, it's me, and I'm back now! Some of you have been kindly asking for more chapter depth, and I have decided to go into character depth more now that I've realized how little I've gone into character development and depth.**

**Now kiddies, here's something I need to get out of my chest. I have gotten so many OC's, even though I have about 6 now, I need some more, hell, I won't care if you even make a Dalek OC, even a Time Lord/Lady OC.**

**Now kick back, relax, and listen to some tunes while the chapter is being read by you readers.**

**Kim PoV:**They all sat down after doing their designated jobs, and Omega of all people asked "So who are your godly parents?" he had asked with an over exaggerated eyebrow raise. "Poseidon." Percy replied coldly and with a dark face. "Hades" Nico darkly muttered…

"Not saying" said Vivian which shocked us all. "Wow, and you're still not telling us who Vivian. C'mon, take a risk, live a little" Alexander said with a smile and mirthful eyes, almost sarcastically…

"Still not telling, and why are you asking, you haven't told us who your parent is?" She said mockingly, with a small smirk on her face. "Shut up" is what he could reply completely red in his face. He got redder as we all burst into laughter, which could probably be heard for miles.

"So Percy…" I said. "Yes?" He asked with a total poker face, I couldn't read it at all, damn it! I'm usually good at this sort of thing… "Why are you with this group of people? And why aren't you at that camp place" I asked curiously and concerned for him. He got a dark look on his face and turned away from us. "Vivian, you tell them please, I don't want to even remember where they sent me…" He said icily.

Vivian nodded and told us the story of how he was banished to Tartarus, betrayed, and how he escaped from Tartarus and became the face of the anti-Olympian rebellion as the godlings started to call it. To say we all had faces of rage, shock, anger, vengefulness, and hatred was an understatement. "I knew they were bad but I never knew they'd actually do that, let alone his own father and Girlfriend…" Omega muttered sadly and darkly.

I then nodded to his statement angrily, but "What do you mean by the face of the rebellion?" I asked with an inquisitive eyebrow raised. She sighed and began her story.

_Flashback moment:_

**_3_****_rd _****_Person PoV_****: **_Camp Half blood, home of all demigods, was in total chaos. The campers were angry, no, not angry, pissed that their hero was being hunted down (100 years in Tartarus is 10 years on Earth.) One camper even had the audacity to say" death to Zeus! Liberty to Jackson! "Even Chiron, the immortal trainer of heroes, was angry, but more disappointed at his brother's foolishness. The campers started calling him "The face of rebellion"; most thought it was a good name for him considering he demolished the hunters and the immortal consolers. Some named him Death, some name him Hope, but most, most called him the face of rebellion._

_The campers were in an all-out riot, and they were still pissed when they were ordered to start training to hunt down the traitor and kill him_

_Flashback End!_

**Back to Kim's PoV: **'Wow' was all I thought about Percy. He started a riot without even being there to start it. "Wait, if he's the Face of Rebellion, then why is he running instead of fighting?" My ADHD asked. 'Damn it!' I thought angrily because I blurted out on a real touchy subject. "Someone once told me 'That you must sometimes run to fight another day', so I ran, to gather allies, weapons, soldiers, and rebels" Percy said scaring the Hades out of all of us, 'I swear he appears out of nowhere…' I thought.

"Wow, you guys got a nice little set up here" A voice said from behind Percy. We all scrambled for our weapons surprised until Percy held up his hand and said "Guys, this is Iyan, Iyan; this is our little rebellion against Olympus." Percy said introducing us.

**Iyan's PoV (This is that deadpool OC that's a son of chaos, though there is no chaos okay?): **"So Perce… How's it going? It's been awhile since I saw you in Tartarus." I said jokingly, but, readers out there, I first met him in Tartarus, then found him again as I was posing as a photographer. "Going good Iyan, what about you? I heard that everyone was hunting you down." He said back, eyes full of mirth, yet as serious as Chuck Norris about Kung Fu.

"Eh, they've tried to kill me; thanks to my zombie ability they can't really do anything unless they cut me into little tiny pieces." "Umm, Percy, who is this guy and where did you find him?" The one that Percy described as Vivian said, so of course, I went into total flirt mode. "So, you're the beautiful Vivian that Percy described? You are more beautiful than I ever could have imagined." I said flirtatiously.

But, it did not have the intended effect, for example readers: Most girls would swoon or go red in their faces, but Vivian, she punched me in the balls.

"Testicular Manslaughter" I squeaked out in a voice 2 octave higher than my normal one. When I finally recovered from my situation, I saw all of them were laughing their asses off. "Ha-ha, so funny, shut up" I said angrily and sarcastically.

"What's the matter Iyan? Someone finally rejected you like I predicted?" Percy, of all people said mockingly to me, "At least I didn't get nearly raped by an Empousa." I said back, and it had its intended effect: He went red in the face and we all laughed at him harder. Soon, he broke his angry face and started laughing alongside us. But then, he got serious so we did too. And he said "Alright, here's the situation: we're being hunted by 2 different parties, one of them are the regulars, or campers, we'll call them regulars because we may have to speak in code so they won't get whiff of what we're pointing out." He started out. We all looked shocked, and then we nodded. He then continued "Then, there are the Immortals, which we'll call-""Assholes?" I interrupted him. We all then proceeded to chuckle a little "As much as I want to Iyan, we can't they'll know it's them because of their damned faces" He said to the sky mockingly. We all then busted out laughing. But then Perce got serious again "We'll call them Hellfire's, because that's going to be their elite group of annoying pests" He finished up.

"So let's finish up here guys, Iyan, you're coming with us, and if you three want to, you can" He said and pointed to the new trio. They shared a look and said "If you're starting a rebellion, you're gonna need help. Help and guns." The one he described as Omega said.

"Wait, why isn't this optional for me?" I asked affronted. "Because you'll just follow us anyways so might as well drag your sorry rear end with us." Perce said seriously. Ah, good Ol' Perce… So I nodded and we started packing up the campsite. But before we could move out, we heard the hunters' wolves approaching. So Perce and I acted quickly, "Everybody, defensive positions, now! We got incoming Hellfire grunts!" He ordered us. I nodded and grabbed my swords. So readers, if you like me, because, you know, I'm awesome, then you'll love this next part.

**3****rd**** Person PoV: **As the hunters and immortals began advancing, their wolves caught the trail of Percy and started running towards them. The campers reluctantly followed the hunters as well until the wolves stopped. As they all paused, Artemis, came up with a plan "Alright, Jackson is in the clearing up ahead, so we have to get the jump on him, all archers, stay back and cover our advance, campers, you are to advance in a phalanx formation while we provide covering fire, capture, do not kill Jackson, alright, charge!" Artemis roared

"Hey, Alexander, mind evening out the odds with your little 'gift'?" Percy asked him. "Sure why not?" He replied and began to change his form from a human wearing a black chest plate, gauntlets, and boots, into a huge 30ft. long dragon. "Since when could he do that?" Vivian all but yelled at Percy, "Since he was born, now less talking and more murdering" Yelled Iyan and Omega.

**Unknown PoV: "Mr. Jackson…" "You better be ready for the tip of the spear, for it's coming soon…" A figure muttered darkly. "Sir, we've located your daughter and their group, shall we send the Black Templars?" The soldier asked fearfully. The mysterious man replied with an answer he was hoping he wouldn't get. "Yes, send them in, tell them to aid Jackson and then to give them a transport to get here, we have many things to discuss…" He then proceeded to laugh evilly.**

**AN: Alright kiddies, that's a wrap, our little mysterious friend came back, and he's sending in a group that will probably be full of Ninja-ass-kicking-badasses, like Chuck Norris. So, the tip of the spear will be happening soon, who will win this fight? Will Jackson make it out without being captured? Will we finally find out who I have paired for Perce? Will I stop asking questions and keep writing? Yes I will. Now before I go Fight the Good Fight, I will allow Mr. Iyan to do the final credits.**

**Iyan: Hey guys, it's me, the rip off of Deadpool! So, how'd you like it? I bet you loved all the parts I was in? It's because I'm too awesome to not be liked. Well, Slam's got to go write the chapter, so see you all later. *Blows up the credits with C4.**


	8. Chapter 8:Tip of the Spear Part 2

**Chapter 8: Tip of the Spear Part 2:**

**AN: Hey Kiddies, I know I sort of left you at a cliffhanger at the last chapter, but, it was too awesome to put it all into one chapter, so here's part two, with some new OC's, and a mysterious army for Jackson… Oh yes, by the way people I'm going to bring in my OC that is based off of me.**

**Unknown PoV: "I must say Mr. Jackson, you are wiser than most think, and collecting every single debt you have from your escape from Tartarus…" I muttered to myself. "Sir, the Black Templars are an hour out." A soldier said fearfully. I nodded and dismissed him. "Soon we shall meet Mr. Jackson…" I said**

**3****rd**** Person PoV: ** Perseus Jackson didn't escape Tartarus a week ago, no; he hid his presence and escaped 6 years ago. He started to have debts owed to him by the people he saved during these 6 years. And now, Perseus Jackson has an army at his command.

Percy Jackson walked up to a radio he had in his bag, with an ice cold face and his eyes full of determination, he made a call to all of those he saved, and all he said was: "To all of the people I have helped, I am calling in your debts that you have owed me, come to the Alaskan Hideout, my name is Percy Jackson, and if you are hearing this, it is time to rise" He finished with confidence. As he walked away, he had a feeling that his call to arms would be answered with the utmost eagerness. "So Perce, when are you going to tell them that you escaped 6 years ago, and not this year?" Iyan asked with curiosity in his tone of voice.

"They'll find out here, after the battle." He replied with a monotonous voice and no facial expression.

Iyan nodded and left to get ready. Percy thought about what he said to Artemis earlier.

_Flashback Time:_

_Percy was walking out to the middle of the soon to be battlefield that he and his companions would take their stand on. "Artemis" He called out. "I wish to have a few words with you, or I can tell you while you hide." He yelled out challengingly. With a burning passion of defiance in his eyes. Artemis soon walked out of the tree line cautiously "What do you want Perseus?" She asked with venom lacing her voice._

_He raised an eyebrow and all he said was "Go gather all of your forces, you are in for a fight you cannot win, I give you three hours to prepare, if you break this treaty, I will order you to be burned out by Alexander the dragon" He said coldly, with defiance in his eyes._

_She paled a bit and nodded and raced back into their encampment. _

_Flashback End!_

Percy looked around to their small defensive force. "Alright everyone, I've called in every single debt I've ever made, our reinforcements will be here in 30 minutes, and we just have to hold on until them. But, when the Olympian Dogs come here, let's send them limping back to Zeus!" He roared out with anger on his face.

They all cheered in defiance. Iyan whispered to Percy, "Perce, we've only got 6 people against near innumerable amounts of enemies, how will we win?" He asked worriedly. "Our army will be here soon, and when they get here, Olympus will know not to mess with us." He said defiantly. Iyan nodded at this and began placing traps filled with rabid squirrels… "Don't you dare even ask me what I'm doing readers, because squirrels are a very…Evil force…" Iyan said.

"Marcus" Percy said. "Yeah?" he replied. "Go find us some allies, just find anyone." Percy said in an urgent tone, his eyes pleading. Marcus nodded and sprinted off.

**Meanwhile in the Olympian's camp…**

"Lady Artemis" Thalia acknowledged me; I nodded and allowed her to continue. "Annabeth says we should attack while they're still preparing, and most of the campers are agreeing with her… What do we do?" She asked questioningly and venomously.

"They only have 10 more minutes to prepare, so tell her she can be spearheading the first attack." She said coldly. Thalia nodded with a paling face and backed out of the tent to tell this to Annabeth. In the Olympian camp, archers were counting their arrows, swordsmen were practicing their technique, and the hunters were helping the Apollo cabin with their Archery and vice versa. But Annabeth, she was trying to get the campers to attack Jackson's defensive force with a blitzkrieg style attack. "How far out are the Argo II, The King's Revenge, and the other armada ships made by Lord Hephaestus and Leo?" She asked threateningly to the messenger from Olympus. "About 30 minutes out L-lady A-Annabeth." The camper said with fear in his eyes and his voice quaking with fear. She nodded with anger in her eyes and dismissed him

"Annabeth, Lady Artemis has ordered you to stay put here until the 10 remaining minutes are used up." She said threateningly and forcefully, anger and annoyance in her sky blue eyes…

She nodded and began preparations to be the spearhead in the attack.

**Now to one of Jackson's allies.**

Hal Jackson (My OC) was a very impatient person, considering that the family he was a part of was meant to hunt down immortals, but not anymore because the Olympians killed them off one by one. Until he heard his radio say the words he has been waiting for a long time. He jumped up with his Trench Coat flowing behind him. Eyes full of mirth, all he said was: "Murder Time fun Time." And then began to prepare for the upcoming battle. He went over to his battle armor, and picked up the basic upgraded armor he made (Upgraded Nightingale Armor), grabbed his bow and arrows, his knives, and his sword. He then raced out of his hideout and began his trek to Alaska.

Dylan Titanborn was a giant of a man, he was 7'2", and had long black hair to his shoulders, he has wanted to kill something for quite some time, and while he was polishing his favorite Warhammer, he heard his old friend's call to arms. He got up, put on his Stygian Iron armor, and kicked down the door to his crappy apartment in San Diego. "I am coming old friend" He said with a thick Russian accent.

Admiral Rogers was not someone you would ever cross, she was a killing machine, ruthless, a killer, a commander, but mostly, she was a soldier in war. Since there have been no wars at recent times, she has been out in the harbor, watching her ship, which was run by Demigods and friendly monsters. She commanded an old World War 2 Iowa Class Battleship, with modern weaponry, and other such things. When she heard the call to arms from her old friend, she jumped up, grabbed her twin pistols, and started to order the ship into the Alaskan coast where she would assist her old friend in need. "Get this ship there in 30 minutes, double the engine power if you have to!" She ordered with a voice full of authority, she put her Auburn colored hair in a ponytail and said "We're coming old friend" and told them to prepare the Highly Explosive rounds.

The Black Templars were the elite squadron of the Primordials, they were called in when they had a very dangerous job that no one else would ever even think about taking, they were clad in Black and white Power armor, which increased their senses, agility, strength, and it increased their defensive capacity to take a point blank .50 caliber round. The leader of the Templars was known as William "Bill" Watkin, a son of Eros and legacy of Hermes. He loved it when he was able to kill some godlings, and now, today, was possibly going to be their biggest engagement and deciding factor of the coming war. "How far out are we Mr. Smith?" He asked the navigator with urgency. "About 50 minutes out sir!" He replied with eagerness. Bill nodded and told them to continue at their current speed. Unlike other Black Templars, he never wore Power Armor. Instead, he favored a lighter assassin get up **(its Connor's outfit from ASCIII.)**

**Back to Jackson's Force.**

The first wave came out of the woods in a Phalanx formation, with archers raining hell down upon Jackson's camp. Percy saw the archers' arrows and then pinpointed their location and told Iyan this: "Take out the archers silently." He ordered with finality and an urgent tone in his voice, though his eyes had a killing intent in them. Iyan nodded and then proceeded to go into the woods around the Phalanx.

Omega was firing at the enemy forces with his Winchester 1866 repeater, Hailey, the Demigod Daughter of Athena, sliced anything that came close to them with her twin swords, Kim, was throwing Greek Fire around like grenades and stabbing anything close to her with her Twin Daggers, Nico DiAngelo, was summoning skeletons to help out their cause and ordered them to attack the enemy. And Vivian was shooting anything that came close while stabbing anything with the Katana she got from the diner engagement. Percy? He was shooting anybody that came to challenge him; he then proceeded to shoot their brains out. And shockingly, Leonie, the demigod from before, found him and decided to assist in the battle on Percy's side because she just despises the gods. Marcus Wing, the son of Perses, was stabbing anything that came close**(He was trying to get some reinforcements for Percy and the Group, so he got Leonie)**

Alexander the friendly dragon dove down from his spot in the sky and breathed fire upon the approaching army, he created a small firewall that they couldn't pass until it had burned out completely, and he then proceeded to roast the demigods. Screams of agony could be heard from them. While this was happening, Jackson yelled out an order that would stick with them until the very end "Alright lets light them up like a Christmas tree and clear the road!" He yelled out encouragingly and his friends roared back with defiance towards the Olympians.

**Percy PoV: **I jumped over the sandbags that I had placed for cover, and charged at the enemies with my magnums out, I then proceeded to run through their lines and shooting any targets in front of me, since the firewall burnt out I was able to cross it without getting burned. One of the idiotic campers tried to rush me with a spear so I grabbed him, used him as a bullet sponged and continued along my merry way murdering the enemy.

As I continued on I noticed the Hellfires to my right, and I then did the most basic thing in my book: I took out my combat knives and charged them. I saw Iyan charging them from the other side, and, as one, we clashed with the Hellfires.

I saw Annabitch, and decided to taunt her "Hey dumb girl, why don't you come and give me a hug for old times' sake?" I said tauntingly. She turned red with rage and charged at me with her bronze knife in hand, I parried her first strike, stabbed her left arm with my combat knife. As we traded blows, I saw that Iyan was having fun with the other Hellfires by just knocking them down, letting them get back up, and beating the hades out of them.

Somewhat along 30 minutes into the battle, everybody stopped trying to kill each other because they heard a horn, and saw a flare go up from the coastline. From the morning fog in the ocean, a battleship came out, turned to port, and proceeded to aim its guns on the campers' position. I heard a voice come in over my radio, all the voice said was "Need a hand Jackson?" She said teasingly, I knew this voice all too well; this was Admiral Catherine "Catie" Rogers. I then saw my cousin, Hal Jackson kill two campers with his bow. I then heard a big boom and saw that Dylan "Sergei" Titanborn sent about 20 campers flying with his Warhammer, we locked eyes and he nodded and then proceeded to charge through their line like a whirlwind of death. "Rogers, I need you to fire upon their base with H.E. Rounds, danger close, and make sure Sergei isn't in there." I said with authority and warningly. "You don't have to tell me twice" Her sarcastic voice came in.

I then heard a bunch of explosions and saw the campers around me and Annabitch were running away. "Give up Annabeth, your army is scattered, my allies have routed you, just give up already." I said with my magnum pointed at her head. She spat on me defiantly with her Grey eyes. I then heard lightning crackling. I then saw a flash but I dove out of the way and saw that it was Thalia, my cousin. "Thalia, you are fighting on the wrong side here, all of my attacks were in self-defense, you know this too well" I said pleadingly, she glared at me then took out her bow to shoot at me, but before she could, my cousins Nico and Hal intercepted her, I heard Hal yell out in his sarcastic voice "Go Perce! Find Artemis, if you can stop her, you can stop the attack for good. She's probably expecting you though" He said while switching targets to stop Annabeth. I nodded and ran towards their command center, but before I did that, I ordered Rogers to stop bombardment.

I killed anyone that got in my way to the command center, when I saw them: The hunters were basically an elite guard that was guarding the Commander, Artemis, goddess of the Moon, the Hunt, Virgins, Childbirth, and The Wild. The hunters noticed me approaching slowly and got their bows ready when suddenly Sergei appeared to counter them. What I didn't get was how he appeared from a tree which should have broken under his weight.

I then heard a different ship approach, and when I looked for it, I saw it land behind me and a man wearing an assassins' robe and hood approached me with guys in bulky armor and he said "Perseus Jackson?" He asked inquisitively. I nodded and said "You here to help me or kill me?" I asked seriously, but with a bit of sarcasm. All he said was something that shook me to the bone: "Vivian's father sent us to help you, we're here to help." He said pride fully. I then nodded weakly and said "Go help out the others at our camp so they can repel the campers, try not to kill them" I said with authority, He nodded and ordered his men to there, but he stayed with me and said "I'm William Watkin, but call me Bill, and I'm going to help you kill their commander." I saw that Sergei had finished up with the hunters, knocking all of them out, not killing. "Thanks Sergei" I said gratefully, he then turned his green eyes towards me, and said in his deep voice "Not a problem Comrade, I will gladly help you at any time you need it." And proceeded to stand guard around the area. I nodded then Bill and I proceeded towards Artemis' tent…

**Artemis PoV: **I should've known that Jackson would call in many favors at once, but I didn't expect it, he's decimated most of us, about a quarter of us were killed, the rest were in full retreat, trying to hold out against them, or knocked out and teleported to Olympus.

I then saw my tent flap open, I grabbed my knives as quickly as I could but saw that it was none other than Perseus Jackson…

"Jackson" I growled out with hatred in my silver eyes.

"Artemis, where did your army go? Not so arrogant now are we? Now, let's take this fight outside, for one shall stand and one shall fall." He said mockingly and seriously, with determination in his sea green eyes. "The usual terms of battle then?" I asked, and all he did was nod.

I walked outside saw that my hunters were under armed guard by some kind of Marine. "These marines are from the Devastator, and by the way, your whole armada has seemed to disappear, I'll give you a hint, it involves a battleship with 100 H.E. Rounds and firing at the sky." He said darkly. I saw my Lieutenant glaring at Percy, along with Annabeth. "Well, are we going to fight or are we going to just stand here?" He asked tauntingly.

I then rushed forward with my godly speed and he met my strike with his combat knife. As we traded blows for about 30 minutes, I saw an opening with a hitch in his arm movements and took it, but I didn't realize it was a trap until it was too late, he grabbed my arms, slammed them on the ground, which made me drop my knives, and proceeded to punch me in the stomach until I could barely breathe.

I then looked up at him, mercy in my eyes, "Get up and pick up your weapon, you deserve an honorable death…" He said coldly and threateningly. "You…Can't…Kill…a…Immortal…" I wheezed out. He chuckled darkly and said "Oh that's where you're wrong Artemis; you know the real reason for Zeus wiping out the Jackson bloodline? No? I'll tell you then: My family comes from a long line of immortal hunters, we hunted your kind down, that's the real reason for why I declined immortality, but, my mother was a hunter, but went rogue, and I became a hunter after my escape from Tartarus 6 years ago." He paused to let this all sink in "Who do you think made the faded gods fade? It was our ancient order, we did this to most of them except for a select few such as Pan." He said with a cold, icy, tone. I looked over at my Lieutenant and saw her looking at me fearfully. I then got up slowly, picked up my knives, and tried to defend myself to the best that I could with the wounds I had. He then rushed at me at speeds faster than I could ever go, and next thing I knew, I had a Tomahawk in my chest, right where my heart was. "I warned Olympus that I would kill them, now, I have shown you the true extent to my wraith." He said and turned around. But before he left, he turned around and all he said was: "Release the hunters; allow them to gather up their dead mistress…" My hunters were released and I saw my Lieutenant rushing forward towards me, she kept trying to heal me, but my wounds wouldn't heal for some odd reason. All I said was "Call…Apollo." Before I blacked out and possibly left this world forever.

**Percy PoV: **I killed an immortal… I fulfilled my family's purpose, as I walked back with my allies, and the Bulky armored soldiers, I saw the carnage of the battle: Craters were everywhere, blood and weapons were littered about, dead bodies of some of the campers, and Ichor. The golden blood of immortals. I saw all of my allies, and companions, coming towards me. First was Hal, my full blooded cousin. "You removed your first immortal Perce, gramps would be proud." He said before going towards the back. "Damn man that was an awesome fight!" Iyan said excitedly, giving me a high five before going towards my cousin. Next was Vivian. She slapped me and said "You idiot! You could've gotten killed, and then what were we supposed to do without our leader?" She said, **(She was covering something up, guess what it was?) **After that was Nico, he said "Wicked dude, though Thals wasn't a challenge for me." He said with pride. After that was Omega, and he explained to all of us that he was a shape shifter, but, he shocked us all with the next information, "I am a son of Vulcan." He said, but then he shocked us all by saying "I think I'll go wander alone for a bit now…" He said while walking away. We all watched him leave. Next up was Hailey. All she said was "Damn nice work there Jackson. Outstanding. Out fracking standing." She then went to the back with the others. Kim was next… "Nice job Percy…" She said, then, she surprised all of us by kissing me on the cheek. While everyone was shocked into silence, I saw Vivian's face was red. I shrugged this off and continued. "You have the heart of a warrior, the grace of a deer, and yet you show up the goddess Artemis, you are Black Templar material." Bill said before moving himself and his men to the back with their ship. "Couldn't have done it better myself old friend" Sergei said before saluting me with his Warhammer. "You ever need us again Jackson, don't be afraid to call." Rogers said with a formal salute. I nodded to both of them and they left respectively. Next was Leonie "So I guess we're even now Perce huh?" She said jokingly. I nodded to that and watched her leave. Lastly was Alexander… "You did good boss. You did good… Oh, and boss? I think it's time you know my godly parent… My parent is Ananke, the Primordial goddess of Destiny, Necessity, and Fate." He said which made Iyan faint from the announcement, I was shocked, and so was everybody else there. "Mr. Jackson, Vivian's Father wishes to speak with you, you and your companions can come along too." Bill said shocking us all. We all then proceeded to go into the ship that they brought, Vivian looked extremely nervous though, so I asked her "What's wrong Vivian?" She said something that shocked me "My father is…"

**AN: Fooled you guys! I am gonna leave you guys at a cliffhanger, now, don't hate me for killing Artemis, she'll be back possibly on Jackson's side this time. Now, this is the longest chapter I have ever written, so please like it, and I still require OC's so I can add them into the fun time Percy's having here, so stay tuned for our next chapter. This is Slam4c, and you're reading Gates of Retribution, so Fight the Good Fight while you're at it. See you all next time.**


	9. Chapter 9:Meeting your Friend's dad

**Gates of Retribution Chapter 9: Meeting your Best-Friend's Parent isn't fun…  
AN: Hey people, I know I left you all at a cliff hanger in the last chapter, but, I couldn't resist, and Happy New Year to everyone! Okay, some girl, left a review saying this is crap or something like that, I asked her for advice on how I could make this so she could like it too, and she never replied, so, I'm going to ignore her and just continue on here .Now, last time, Vivian was about to finally admit who her mysterious father is, Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt, was killed by Percy as a message to all of Olympus, that he will not go silently into the night. Dramatic right? Now, anybody want to admit an OC because I am still taking, and take a look at the next chapter, this is Slam4c and you're reading Gates of Retribution on . See you soon kiddies.**

**Vivian PoV: **"My father is…" I started to say but was cut off by the ship shaking. _"Sorry, we're going through some turbulence up here, please strap in and sit tight." _The pilot said interrupting the confession I was making to Percy. "So, your father is?" Percy tried to press me on it; I shook my head and weakly said never mind. "So, Percy, mind telling me about your mother since you named your combat knife after her?" I asked after a minute of silence.

He got a sad look in his sea green eyes and nodded. "Well, where to start? She was the best mother anyone could ever have. She put up with this smelly guy I nicknamed Smelly Gabe; she even went through abuse towards me and herself…" I smiled happily that Percy was laying back a bit; he had joy in his sea green eyes at the moment. "But she died because Zeus wanted more control over humanity…" he finished angrily. I put my hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down. "Ms. Vivian, we're approaching your Father's base, please strap in" One of the black Templars said. I nodded and got ready to get out of the ship when I saw that Percy was looking at me, "What?" I asked. He just shook his head and gathered up his things. I shrugged his unusual behavior off and watched as the ramp to the ship was slowly lowered and revealed the entrance to my father's base. As our group passed people, they bowed to me as I passed and whispered after that, but one of the whispers was "Is that Perseus Jackson? Here? I wonder why he's here…" I stiffened at that one while Percy muttered "Wow Vivian, your dad must be really high up for them to treat you like this…" I blushed but covered it up before anyone could see it.

**Percy PoV: **As we kept walking, we reached a throne room of sorts I guess. The throne room itself was probably better decorated than the Olympians' throne room, sleek black marble covered the flooring along with gold, and an ancient language that was far older Ancient Greek, the walls had intricate designs on them, basically, the sigil of the Primordials was an Omega, with a sword and axe behind it, made of gold, silver, bronze, celestial bronze, and Imperial gold. I looked in awe at the room before me. I then heard a booming voice "Ah, so you are Perseus Jackson. I imagined you being taller…" The man said thoughtfully. When I turned around, I thought I saw my grandfather, Kronos, Titan of Time. **(Even though the myths say agriculture…) **So I was ready to bust out my knife when he scowled and said "No I am not that insolent fool of a titan, I am Chronos, Primordial of Time." He said a tad bit angry. Now that I thought about it, he seemed different, his golden eyes showed warmth, caring, kindness, while Kronos' showed anger, bitterness, greed.

"Sorry about that, I guess I've been a bit jumpy lately." Iyan snorted "A little bit? When I woke you up on the ship a couple of hours ago, you tried to gut me with your knife…" He said bitterly. I smiled sheepishly and apologized to him. "So, Perseus Jackson, are you ready to meet your soon to be father in law?" A new voice asked teasingly. Vivian and I both blushed, but Vivian said "Shut up Aether!" She was pissed… "Come with me, the rest of you can sit here in the throne room and just…Do what teenage demigods on the run are supposed to do?" Aether said unsure of our companions. We followed Aether through the halls of the palace, which were way too confusing for me to remember the exact way, Hades, I'm sure we were upside down at one point in the halls…

We finally arrived at these doors that showed a black hole in them, it seemed to be an actual black hole because it was moving. Aether knocked on it and a voice full of ancient power said "Enter…" I must've been pale because Vivian grabbed my hand for my own reassurance I guess…

The room was beautiful, it had black furniture, with stars on them, the walls were full of constellations, but there was one thing that stood out in the whole room, a picture of Vivian, a beautiful woman with chocolate brown eyes, brown hair, and a caring smile on her face, and a man who was smiling, but was dark skinned unlike the lightly colored woman, he had pure black eyes, and was holding Vivian on his lap. I looked at the picture shocked.

"Ah Perseus Jackson." A voice said from the right. We all turned towards it and I realized it was the man from the picture. "Lord Void…" Aether said respectfully. I bowed quickly realizing A) This man could vaporize me with just a thought, and B) This was Vivian's dad, the girl whose hand I was still holding… I quickly let go and hoped he didn't see it. He just chuckled "There is no need to bow in front of me Perseus; I will treat you as an equal so long as you treat me as one." He had said with a warm and caring smile. He then turned serious, "I see your mission was a success Vivian, you may stay if you want to but I allow you to leave." He said dismissively. She nodded but decided to stay. "Now, to the more pressing matters Perseus." He said with a worried tone. "My brother Order and I, have decided to work together and help you in your little crusade against Olympus, I know of your family's true purpose, and I must say, even though your family has killed immortals, none have come close to assassinating an Olympian, so kudos to you." He said with applause going through the whole room.

"But, we will help you by allying with you, we will supply you with men, material, weapons, food, water, and, training." He said. "And all you have to do is basically agree here and we'll help you and your companions." I asked for a minute to think about this. He nodded and said "Take all the time you need." He then left the room for a bit along with Aether, and all that was left was Vivian and me…

"Vivian, what do you think I should do?" I asked her, and I then realized that she had all of her mother's looks, hair, skin tone, and facial expressions, but she had Void's eyes. She looked to me and said "I think you should accept, my father only offers his assistance to a select few, so this is a very special occasion." She then looked at me with her piercing black eyes. I thought about all of the atrocities Zeus committed, sentencing me to Tartarus, killing over three billion people, making me a wanted fugitive for wanting to live, turning my oldest friends against me… I finally came to a decision. "Lord Void, I have come to a decision, I, Perseus Achilles Jackson accept your help in the crusade against Olympus." I said with a tone of finality in my voice, I would need the help to get rid of the rest of the Olympians save for a select few.

He then scared us by popping out from behind us. "Great! Now, we should get you some proper armor, I can tell that armor is about to break." He said, and I then realized my trusty armor, really was about to break. I nodded weakly and followed him to a room which said 'Armory' on the sign. He opened the doors and it was basically a closet with an infinite amount of weapons and space. I looked around the whole room surprised and went over to the armor section. I looked around for some armor that would suit me the best. And then I saw it. It was a carefully crafted armor set. It looked like a lighter version of Power Armor; it had a Power Helmet, though it had a wolf crafted on the face of it, the Pauldrons had covered the upper arm and the right one had a Combat knife sheath, the Chest Piece, was different, is had basic Power armor, though Void later told me it was called saturnite, the most durable metal in the Universe, it had some weird looking rifle that had a grenade launcher on it, but was weird, as in not of human design. Lastly, it had an emergency bowie knife across the chest, laid horizontally.

I walked towards it and gingerly reached out for it, for some odd reason, the armor seemed to call to me, beckoning me to come closer. Void and Vivian looked surprised at my choice, I looked at them questioningly, "That armor shocks anyone that touches it, yet it did not shock you to near death, I believe you've found your armor." He said shocked. I picked up the armor, went into the room, and put it on, about 5 minutes later, I came out, fully armored, yet I felt enhanced, and light as a feather. "Now that you've gotten your armor, we should send you back to your companions, and Vivian, be careful" Void said then left.

We began the walk back to our group and saw that most of them were either asleep or playing blackjack at a random table with Aether and Chronos. Iyan and Hal looked towards me because they heard us coming, and their jaws dropped comically, it was too much and we laughed and woke everyone else up. They had jumped up with their weapons, ready to kill, when they realized it was us. After a few minutes of them glaring at us and Vivian and me laughing, Hal asked "How come you got the badass armor?" He asked. "And where did you get it?" He continued. We explained to them what had happened and to say they were shocked, yet happy, was an understatement. I then went to the couch and fell asleep, but it wasn't a peaceful sleep…

**AN: Cliffhanger time! Sorry about that people, but, I couldn't resist. And, if I get a negative review, please tell me what I can do to make this story better and for your enjoyment too. But anyway, happy new year, and the Good Fight is kicking off with bang, people want freedom, so I say we will fight for it, I ain't going to let Critics United run over me like I'm a piece of dirt on their shoes. No, I'm going to tell them one thing: We won't go without a fight, you might want to get rid of our best stories, but, you will never beat us, there are about 1,000 of you, against about 10,000 us, we fight for our freedom of speech, you fight for oppression. But anyways, Fight the Good Fight people! Slam4c is out, peace!**

**P.S: Happy New Year. I haven't written on since a year now.**


	10. Chapter 10:Who's Truly Hunting Who Here?

**Chapter 10: Who's truly Hunting who?**

**AN: Hey Kiddies! It's me, Slam4c! I wasn't banned by CU, turns out, all they wanted me to do, was remove the OC requirement list on Chapter 3, you can either get it by sending me a PM, or, by going to the forum, which I am still trying to work out…**

**Now, last time in this story, Percy met his Best friends' dad, and Aether, the ever joking Primordial of Light, said that they'd probably get married. Now, since I'm the author, it probably will happen after some serious shit goes down, like Chuck Norris vs. Bruce Lee.**

**But, he got badass armor from Void and is now going back to Earth, after we figure out how the others fell asleep.**

**Now, onto our story.**

**Hal PoV: **"Hey guys, there's some alcohol in the fridge here!" Yelled out Iyan. I shook my head fondly at my brother's choice of friends, "We shouldn't give them alcohol, Iyan" I said sadly. He ignored me and started pouring the drinks in the glasses. Alexander came over first; he sniffed the cup as he brought it to his mouth. He shrugged and chugged it all down, next thing I know, he's on the floor, out cold. Marcus came over and said "Holy shit that must be pretty damn strong, let me try" He said, voice full of excitement. And he, fell face first on the floor too…

Next thing I know, everyone but me, Iyan, Sergei, Rogers, and Kim are knocked out. Iyan and I saw Percy come back into the room, with the most badass armor I have ever seen. Our jaws dropped to the floor in amazement and they busted out laughing, which woke everyone else up; I put down my cards and said "Where did you get that armor?" While Iyan said "Why does he always get the badass stuff?" He stopped laughing and said "Gear up; we're going back to Earth." We all nodded and proceeded to gather up our things.

We all boarded the ship we came on, and flew back to earth, but, none of us noticed that Iyan was flying the ship. "Iyan, quit messing around!" yelled Vivian. "Fly straight!" Marcus cried out. "Iyan you idiot!" Percy yelled out. "We're going to crash." Stated Kim, without any tone in her voice.

Surprisingly, Iyan landed us without crashing, and he landed perfectly…Somehow, we landed right where our old campsite was on the Battlefield. "The Black Templars and I have decided to come with you Mr. Jackson." Said Bill. "Well, then Bill, welcome to the resistance." He said warmly. Bill then nodded and proceeded to scout the area with Alexander. "I wonder how Olympus is taking the news that Artemis faded." I said questioningly. Percy nodded and said "I wonder…"

**Zeus PoV (It's Zeus, everybody boo!): **When I got news that my daughter faded because of Perseus Jackson, I was angry, shocked, and scared. Scared because I knew he would come for us too, and he would probably wipe out half of the Olympian council, considering that about 95% of the minor gods left Olympus to join him, we've lost a chunk of our immortal force. Or that's what my daughter said…

"How was he able to kill her?" Ares asked shocked. My daughter, Thalia, said "He took out a Tomahawk, and stabbed her in the heart with it, we couldn't remove it at all, and it was stuck in there." She said fearfully. "He… He killed my big sister…" Apollo said shocked. "Excuse me" Said a new voice. Then, a man with a bandanna and some sunglasses came in and said "Hi, I'm Slam4c, author of this story, and Percy gave her the chance to surrender, but, she was too prideful and had to attack good old Perce for fighting the Good Fight." The strange man said knowingly. "And I might bring her back, oh, by the way Hermes; you'll have a package in about 12 seconds, only you can open it." He then snapped his fingers and a blue police phone call box appeared out of nowhere, he then got inside, and left in it somehow. "That… Was…Weird." Said Apollo at the same time Athena said "That was helpful." **(Breaking the 4****th**** wall is so fun, I just couldn't resist…) **I nodded and said "Apollo, Athena, go hunt down Jackson, there's no way he'll be able to take down two of the best Olympian fighters, Ares, go with them just in case. You've fought him before, you'll know his style." I ordered them. They bowed and then flashed out. "Father, may I go with them?" Said Thalia, I nodded towards her. I knew why she wanted to, she wanted revenge flashed out to my palace and planned our next attack.

**Percy PoV: **When I saw an army of minor gods coming towards us, I was worried, I then realized, that they had a white flag on them, Hecate, the Goddess at the front of the army said "Perseus Jackson, we owe you our lives, we are here to repay our debt to you, we will join you against Zeus, as will our children." She said thankfully. I nodded then allowed them into the camp. "Hal, have you had any luck contacting the Order?" I asked him. He shook his head and continued trying to contact our ancient order… Ironically, we were called Assassins, but our real name was the Horadrim. We were founded by Lady Chaos, who had faded because of her Daughter Gaea. We then went into our current job: Hunting immortals to get revenge, or at least the corrupt ones. But, now, we're so well hidden, that we're hard to actually find now.

Now, we had an army of immortals on our side, I then got a very bad feeling, so I told Marcus to double the defenses. I then realized why, Athena, Apollo, and Ares, were at the front door with Thalia. "Hal, time to do our job now!" I yelled out to him, he put up his hood, and got next to me with his Sickle in hand. I took out my Combat knife, I then saw Catie Rogers coming up to us, "You're gonna need the help of another Horadrim Perce, and I'm here for that." She said shocking me and Hal. Sergei also came up to us, "Comrade, you will need my help too, I will handle the Huntress. And I think I'll actually have a challenge when I face her." I nodded, thankful for the help of my new friends. I then proceeded to walk out, I called out "Athena, Ares, Apollo, beautiful day huh?" I said mockingly. Apollo and Ares glared at me. "Now, no need for hostility, besides, I haven't challenged you yet, and you'll get in serious shit for breaking the ancient laws." I said knowingly.

Hal came out next to me, along with Rogers and Sergei. "Sergei, you'll take Thalia, don't hurt her, just incapacitate her" I said pleadingly. He nodded, downcast that he couldn't kill. "Rogers, Apollo is all yours." I said to her. She just grinned evilly with her silver colored eyes and said "Don't have to tell me twice." "Hal, Ares is all yours brother." I said to him. He then nodded and said "I'm going to enjoy this." "Athena, shall we settle this now?" I said to her. She just looked at me sadly and spoke in my head _'I am here to help you, Zeus will be sending Demeter soon, and I will help you against my brethren. I am sorry for what my daughter did to you, I abstained because I had a feeling something like this would happen' _to say I was shocked was an understatement; I nodded and then looked to the sky and said "What Zeus? Nobody else? I feel offended by this thing you call an attack!" Then, Demeter flashed onto the field with about 10 elite campers. "Let's get this show on the road…" I said challenging them.

**Admiral Roger's PoV: **I took out my pistols and immediately started shooting at Apollo; he took cover behind a fallen tree. I took cover behind a boulder. We then started exchanging fire. I would try to shoot him when he poked his head out too far, and he did the same. I then realized I would have to beat him in Close Quarters, because this fight was getting nowhere. I looked over and saw Hal exchanging blows with Ares. Neither of them gaining leverage over the other.

I then muttered to myself "Ah screw it, might as well pull of a Jackson." I then charged out at Apollo who was in cover still, I took out my rapier and jumped over the tree and landed right behind him, he quickly took out a sword and the battle began.

**Sergei PoV: **The tiny one known as Thalia took out a spear and a knock off of the shield Athena had, Aegis I believe. "Little one, do you know who I am?" I asked her. She glared at me. I continued on, "I am Sergei, Son of Demeter, I am the monster of the East, the man who fought thousands with just my Warhammer, I have killed hundreds of your kind, and I have been bestowed the title of the Warden of Fear. I have killed thousands, you have killed only hundreds of Half-Bloods, and I will have no regrets fighting you." I said trying to scare her, with every word I said, her skin paled even more than it used to be. She then charged at me with her spear raised up, I dodged her easily and hit her shield with my hammer; she staggered backwards and tried to regain her balance. When she got her footing back, I had taunted her "Come on, come and show me why you are a hero" I said other things like this mockingly. We then charged at each other and exchanged blows for a bit.

**Hal PoV: **To say I was getting frustrated was an understatement. We just kept parrying each other's strikes, and neither of us was tiring out anytime soon. "So, how did you lose to my brother if you can't even beat me when I'm at the age of 25?" I said tauntingly, hoping he'd get angry. It worked because his face was getting red, and a vein was bulging out on his forehead. He then roared at me and charged at me to try and finish me off, I dodged to the right and let him barrel straight into a tree. I then grabbed his head and said "Any last words tyrant?" I said while keeping him down. He spat at me, so I muttered "Sic Semper Tyrannis." I then proceeded to stab him with my knife to send him to the void. I saw that I was the only one finished with my fight. So I kicked back and relaxed and watched the others try and finish.

**Percy PoV: ** Athena and I charged Demeter together, she then looked at Athena shocked that she would betray her own father. "You would betray your own father and Olympus Athena?" She spat at her while trying to defend herself from both of us. Athena glared at her and then proceeded to attack her with her spear. "What father did to the child was wrong; you and I both know that." She spat while parrying a strike. I took out my new rifle which I was going to call 'Vengeance' and proceeded to fire rounds into Demeter. She roared in rage, seeing that the others were retreating, she flashed away before we could finish her. I saw that Apollo had also flashed away with Thalia. I only saw the corpse of Ares and my cousin leaning against the tree lazily. "Well, that was fun Perce" He said while picking up Ares' body. We then proceeded to send Ares' body to Olympus in a Hermes Express package. "Athena, if you betray us even once, I will kill you, and then I will kill each of your children slowly and painfully, and to make sure of this, make an oath to Void, the primordial, when you make this oath, you are bound to it for eternity, you cannot break it or you will forcefully fade." I said seriously. She nodded weakly and said "I, Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, War, Crafts, Snakes, and Strategy, swear to Void, to never betray Perseus Jackson to the Gods of Olympus." Then, thunder, louder than one Zeus could ever make when he was having one of his moods, struck and scared most of us. We walked into camp victoriously and I saw Vivian walking towards me. She hugged me, and then she slapped me and said "Why do you always have to go out there and risk your life for us Percy?" She then kissed me on the cheek and I stood there shocked while Iyan and Hal stood there laughing at me.

**AN: Hello Children of this shithole we call Earth! I can tell that some of you were wondering why I broke the 4****th**** wall, and here's the answer: In war, there are always casualties, R.I.P 4****th**** wall. And, I added a bit of fluff at the ending to help you guys out, now remember kids, when someone comes knocking at your door saying your story sucks because it isn't Percabeth, just remember, that you're fighting the Good Fight there, and always, always remember that the Good Fight is about our Freedom from the Government, SOPA is always trying to get passed every year, so we have to stop it in the Name of the Good Fight, we have to show those government dick heads that we mean business, and we're going to fight for our freedom of Speech not matter how many times they try to oppress us. Thanks for reading Children, this is Slam4c and you're reading Gates of Retribution on . See you all tomorrow.**


	11. Chapter 11: Traitors in the Keep

**Chapter 11 Gates of Retribution:**

**AN: Hey Kiddies, sorry about the late update, had some stuff to do, and Bacon, caught the reference to the Black Templars, I based them off of the Dark Templars from StarCraft, and the Black Templars from Warhammer 40k, he was the only one so far who caught it. So, previously on our story, Ares got the shit beaten out've him, Athena joined Percy's side shockingly, and another Olympian bit the dust. Now onto the news reports: The stocks are high, reading view's for this story are good, and unemployment rates are down for eternity.**

**Now onto our story.**

**Percy PoV: **When we escorted Athena back to our camp, she had about 1,000 guns aimed at her, each of their owners itching to use them on the Olympian goddess of wisdom. "Calm down everyone, she's on our side, but that doesn't mean we'll trust you right away. If we find you reporting to Zeus or Olympus even once, I'll be the one to send your head to your father." I said threateningly. The resistance reluctantly stood down, and went back to their duties, each of them casting a dark look of loathing at the goddess. Athena then saw Hailey, and her eyes widened in shock and surprise. She rushed forward to greet her missing daughter only to have her twin swords at her own throat.

"You are not my mother." Hailey spat with a look of hatred, and disgust. Athena's grey eyes widened comically and she stood there in shock. She tried to explain but only ended up closing her mouth again, she then, walked off dejectedly, and sadly, at her own mistake.

"Hailey, you should at least give her a chance, what if it wasn't her fault?" Questioned Marcus, the great and powerful wise one. She glared at him and held up her hand, symboling 5 seconds. She started counting down, and when she got to three, his eyes got wide and he ran off.  
We both took a good full minute laughing at his misery. We then got serious. "Hailey, round up all of the others, we've got a war to plan." I said urgently, and despair in my sea green eyes. I caught Vivian looking at me so I raised an eyebrow and she looked away as quickly as she could. I shrugged it off and went to the war tent.

One by one, the lieutenants of our resistance came in, first was Alexander, he nodded at me and took a seat in one of the chairs by the war table. Then came Vivian, she took a seat on my right. Next person to come in was Bill, followed shortly by Rogers, Sergei, and Hal. Each of them took a seat silently, and in unison, as if they were demonic triplets… I shrugged that random thought off and continued to wait for the others to get here. After the trio, came Marcus, who had a black eye, and by Hailey, who was laughing her ass off at him. Next came in Iyan who was trying to flirt with Kim, who was sending a pleading look towards me, I told Iyan to take a seat and quit trying to pick up on girls. And lastly, came Athena, who looked like she didn't belong there. "Alright, now that we're all here, we can start the planning for the attack on Olympus. We'll need an army, as of right now, we've got one, but we'll need more support just in case Zeus has an ace up his sleeve." I told them, and gesturing them to speak up ideas for allies and whatnot. Not a single one of them had an idea, so I sighed and said "I'll call in more favors, but they might not stay here for the full duration of the war." I said dejectedly. I quickly shook this off and continued "Zeus has used the mist to bend the mortals in America to his will, except for the clear sighted ones. Now, he has the world's biggest superpower and a shit ton of nukes at his disposal, so we need to end this quickly and decisively. First, we'll slowly get rid of the mists, so Zeus won't catch on, then, we'll show the mortals what Zeus did to them. After that, we storm the shore." I stopped for a breath, and saw them looking eager. "And we'll paint the land red with their blood." I finished up. I then pointed towards our location on the map. "We're here, Zeus' forces, which are ready to attack, are here, here, and here." I said pointing to the selective camps on the holographic projection. "We need to take out these strike camps one by one, or, we can go cover to cover and hit their soft underbelly so they'd have to pull back all of their forces." I said giving them options. Athena looked like she was favoring the second choice, and so did everyone else. "The only problem? Is that whoever goes on this mission isn't coming back, and where the hell is Nico?" I said noticing Nico was missing. We all looked around for him in the tent and noticed he wasn't here. "Sir, we've located Nico, and you won't believe this." A soldier said running inside quickly. I ran outside to see what the problem was, only to see that Nico had betrayed us to Olympus, and was standing next to Thalia. "Nico… I thought you of all people would've had my back in this crusade, but, it turns out, you're more like Zeus than anyone else thought…" I said angrily. I noticed that he looked happy at my anger. "Perce, you know there's no hope for you to win, so give up already." He said confidently. I raised an eyebrow, and just nodded. "Then you leave me with no choice now. Guys, let's show Nico what happens when you betray the Resistance." I said threateningly. Thalia spat at me, so I added "The two traitorous cousins are mine to deal with, the rest are up to you." I said. "Well then you damned cowardly bastard." I said to Nico. "Let's see if you're actually worth killing." I said, anger clouding my vision. I noticed Annabeth standing with them. So I grinned evilly and charged at them. Thalia rushed forward to meet my charge, but I cut her stomach while diving between the space in her legs which was barely big enough for me to make it through. I didn't stop there though. I cut her back and she collapsed to the ground, I then noticed something, Nico was wielding Riptide… I then looked furious, for betraying me, Poseidon, gave him riptide to try and kill me with it. I then raised my gun up, shot Annabeth in the stomach, and raced towards Nico, with a killing aura around me. He then tried to block my every strike as I reached him, so I took my combat knife out and started to injure him until he could barely stand. I then felt someone behind me so I spun around and kicked Thalia in the stomach; I then did something which I still regretted to this very day: I took my gun out, "I, Perseus Jackson, leader of the resistance, draw one of the first blows in this new war. May the void damn you eternally." I said before executed her, with a bullet to the brain. I turned to Annabeth, and she was looking shocked at Thalia's dead body. I then raised my gun towards her. "Annabeth, do this universe a favor, and just die." I said evilly to her and shot her in the throat, blood gurgling out of the wound as she tried to stop the bleeding. I left her to suffer and I turned towards Nico. He was trying to crawl towards Riptide, so I shot him in the legs twice and in his arm once. "You were the one man I trusted above all others Nico, when I thought I could count on you, you let me down. I will leave you alive, but I will take your weapons, armor, and anything else that's useful to you, including your immortal powers. You will bring the message to Olympus, that 'If I am to find one of their precious children, infiltrating my ranks once more, I will send their bodies home to their mortal parents, and if they don't care I'll show the world what the Olympians would do for victory.'" I said with a commanding tone in my voice, but I would never have said that before Tartarus, I would have let him go, without any wounds; I was a changed man, for better or worse. "Now get your ass out of my sight before I change my mind and send you to the Void along with your little bodyguards." I said darkly, my sea green eyes changing to the color of black. He quickly nodded, and ran off, limping all of the way back to Olympus. I then noticed everyone else standing around me, looking at me fearfully, or full of appreciation. "Boss, Nico was a traitor since the beginning; we searched his tent and found the reports to Olympus he made… That should teach those damned pansies to not mess with the Resistance." Alexander said to try and comfort me. Even though it did very little to help. Marcus spoke up seeing this "Next time I see him, I'm gonna rip off something very valuable to him…" He said threateningly, anger in his blood red irises. Vivian came up to me, hugged me, and then said lowly so no one else heard "If you ever need me to help you, I'll be there." She had said that with a warm and kind tone. "Hey Perce, should we just kill the dickweed when we next see him, or should we just torture him?" Iyan asked with hope in his tone for the second one. I chuckled lightly. Rogers, Sergei, and Hal came up to me, and Hal started "Cousin, he didn't deserve to be related to you, you've got us now…" He said. Rogers then continued "Yeah, you killed my mother and sent her to the Void, I am rather happy you did that, even though I had no bonding time with her." She said with an evil look in her silver eyes. All Sergei said was "Eh, I would've killed him but letting him go is fine too." He had said this with mirth dancing in his forest green eyes; he then patted me on the head and left with the others. Bill came up to me "We'll get the traitorous dog next time." He said with determination in his voice, I thought he may have been using charmspeak considering his legacy powers, but I shrugged this off quickly. Hailey and Kim hugged me, but didn't say anything. Though Kim looked like she wanted to. Athena just nodded at me with a bit of pity. I then saw our newest recruit, Echo, daughter of Zeus, come up and give her report. "Sir, we've sent the Olympians packing back to their camps, they're trying to go on the defensive now, and shall we attack before they can become fortified properly?" She had asked me, I then nodded to her and said "Well are we just going to sit her and mope around over traitors or are we going to go hunt down some Olympian dogs?" I said with hope in my eyes. And from that moment on, our hunt against their forces began.

**AN: Hey kiddies, I hope making Nico a traitor put a twist in the story! Don't hate me for it though. But he will be back, for I do have many plans for him…**

**Anyways, I've gotten a lot of follower's people, and favorites, keep it up. And now, to our enemies: SOPA is probably going to try and be passed again this year, and knowing them, they probably want us to be mindless slaves to the Government. So I say we give em a taste of the Good Fight, and show em that we mean business when it comes to our freedom of speech and freedom of press. Always Fight the Good Fight kiddies, and if the govies' come knocking at your door. Give em a taste of the Good Fight. Thanks for reading children, this is Slam4c, and you're here fighting SOPA till they learn to never take away our freedom.**


	12. Chapter 12: Romance and Old allies

**Gates of Retribution Chapter 12:**

**AN: Hello my fellow Fanfiction users, it is I, Slam4c. I'm writing this at 11:53 PM exactly, so if this chapter sucks, blame the lack of sleep. But, anyways, onto our chapter. Last time, we discovered Nico was a traitor, and Annabitch and Thalia were killed… Or were they? Perhaps I might bring them back, and without the corruption of Zeus. Okay, not Annabitch, maybe Zeus will bring her back.**

**Hehe, I'm evil, I know. But onto our chapter.**

**Percy PoV: **I was looking over the battle reports from our strike squadrons with Vivian, when I suddenly had an idea. "Say Vivian; gather up the Lieutenants into the briefing tent, I have a mission for them…" I said with excitement in my voice. She giggled and nodded. I got up and started to head towards the briefing tent so I could give all of them a mission. When I entered I saw that they were all already seated and waiting patiently for me. I nodded towards them and started "Alright guys, listen up, I've noticed that some of you don't really trust each other, so, I am going to assign you all to a spec ops mission so you can practice your teamwork skills." As I finished I noticed some looks of discomfort at the thought of working together. "Iyan will be leading this mission so you'll be taking orders from him in the field unless Vivian or I call on the radio." I said finally. "Your mission is to bring down the Mists. Permanently. Iyan stuck his tongue out at the others in a real sign of maturity. "You'll be leaving in one hour, prepare for your mission and hope for the best guys." I said finally dismissing them.

**Iyan PoV: **Ha, Perce finally trusts me enough to make me leader of a very important mission. Man, I remember the Percy Jackson books, they had a lot of special missions for Perce in them, but he didn't trust us much considering we blew a ton of shit up.

One hour later, we were all geared up and ready for the mission, Operation: Mist Breaker was underway. Like the name? Came up with it myself. Damn ADHD… We all started moving forward, with me at the lead, Kim at my right, Hailey at my left. Yep, it was heaven; I was in between two hot chicks… 'Focus on the mission.' A voice in my head said. I scoffed mentally at the voice and continued on with our mission.

We started to head out on our mission towards the main mist creation nation, which was England, in London to be exact. I told my group and they all groaned at the thought of leaving their home territory. I felt like groaning too, but I have to set an example don't I? So, as I ahem _*Borrowed* _a plane, we flew as fast as we could to England without losing too much fuel. I had a feeling that Zeus didn't care about our plane, for all we can hope, he might be thinking we're running away. So with that happy thought, I continued to dangerously fly the plane to England.

As we started approaching the UK, I got ahold of the microphone and did something really stupid "Attention ladies, gentlemen, and thing we call Alexander" I was interrupted by Alexander's protest. I glared at the door and continued "We are now approaching London, please strap in to your seats and remain seated until the all clear is given, and if you'll look to your right, we're being aimed at by teenagers with bows and arrows, thought it'd be good to mention this." I said rather amusedly, and warningly. I heard them getting their gear ready for a fight, for when we land, it'll be a bloody massacre. "Let's get this party started." I muttered before loading my guns and thinking 'Another America Fuck Yeah moment right there'…

As I exited one of the few planes remaining in the world, considering it was atomized, I had about 50 bows and arrows pointed at me. I grinned mentally considering the fact that they wouldn't be able to kill me. Until one of them raised their hand, and they all lowered their weapons, the person who ordered the stand down came out, she opened her mouth to speak and she said "I am guessing you're the ones Percy said were coming? Good, because we have the location of their base, it'll be difficult, considering it'll be in one of the well-guarded places on earth." She said she then introduced herself "I am Slyvanna, Leader of the English resistance. And friend to Percy Jackson." She said, and let me tell you readers, she was hot. She had forest green eyes, had raven black hair down to her shoulders, and had a smile on her face. I was in love. "And I'm Iyan, and let me tell you, after all of this, you, me, and dinner, how does that sound?" I said in my most charming voice. She just looked blankly at me; she then kicked me in the balls. I groaned and doubled over for a bit. I could tell the others were trying not to laugh at me. I just glared at them and said "Lead the way" In a voice 10 times higher than usual.

**Percy PoV: **I had a feeling that Iyan would flirt with Slyvanna, and I was probably right. I was in my personal tent right now, wondering why my heart felt the same way (Before I was betrayed) around Annabeth. It had been so long since I had felt that emotion, and I was scared of what was going to happen. But, it's a good thing she'll probably never love me back, because she's…Perfect and I'm a huge waking scar.

I was about to keep thinking when I heard someone enter my tent, I turned around to see it was Vivian. I raised an eyebrow and she sighed but sat down along with me. "So…What's up?" I said trying to break the thick layer of awkwardness around us. "Good, how have you been holding up about Nico's betrayal?" She asked back with concerned tone in her voice. "Could be better, it's been hell knowing that Nico betrayed us, but I have a feeling he did it against his own will…" I said with a sigh yet accusing tone, but not towards her, towards Zeus and Olympus. She nodded and continued "Perce, you and I both know that the bullets you used on Thalia and Annabeth would only keep them in the void for a month, why did you use them?" She asked knowingly, and curiosity in her warm brown eyes. I sighed and explained "I have a feeling that Zeus corrupted them, I might be able to save Thalia, but I know I won't be able to save Annabeth, but I still am giving her a chance Vivian." I finished breathlessly. "And…Perce… I have something… T-to confess." She said stuttering at the end. I looked up at her and she started to open her mouth and she said "Percy, I think that… I might l-like you…A lot." She tried to explain awkwardly so I decided to shut her up by kissing her. She must not have liked it because she didn't kiss back. After I pulled away from her, I quickly said "I'm sorry, I knew you'd never feel the same way, but it was worth a…" I got cut off at the end by her kissing me, I was shocked, but I quickly kissed back with a lot of passion. After about 1 full minute, we both pulled away for breath, and I said "So…Does this somehow make us…You know." I explained awkwardly. She nodded and kissed me again. "But after this war, I want you to take me on an actual date, so we can try to be normal" She said with an authoritive tone in her voice. I chuckled light heartedly and nodded, we kissed again and it lasted a lot longer than last time.

**Omega PoV: **To say I was shocked seeing my old companions from the Battle of Alaska was an understatement, so when I saw them, I quickly ran up to them, Iyan saw me and said "HEY GUYS, IT'S OMEGA, C'MON!" He had yelled it out with cheerfulness in his voice, they quickly ran over to me and I said "What are you guys doing here? I'm here to help out the resistance for a bit but what the hell are you doing here?" I said after laughing at Iyan's antics. Iyan explained their mission to me, I then asked if I could help them out and they all said in unison "Why the fuck not?" We all then laughed and started our trek to the most secure place in all of England: Buckingham Palace. Home of the Mist.

**AN: Whew, that was a doozy, I had to balance everything out, it took me awhile my faithful readers because some OC's had a lot of information on them, and some of them had little to none, so I had to improvise. A lot. But anyways, what'd you think of Percy and Vivian finally getting together? Took me awhile but I have a possible sequel planned out for when I finish his story, I still need OC's people, and a lot of them. Thanks for reading Children of Earth, this is Slam4c and you're reading Percy Jackson and the Gates of Retribution. Adios.**


End file.
